For All Time
by Em Kay Who
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a young girl, who loved her father very much. After his sudden death, the girl faced many hardships. It would be ten years before another man would enter her life. - Ever After AU
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm back! I just want to say a quick thanks to all you lovely people who have stuck with me through my mini break. For any of you wondering, I will be returning to The Matchmaker soon! In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this Ever After AU!**

 **Special thanks to Ashlanielle. Seriously, she is just the best. I've lost count of how many emails I've sent her basically begging her for help. She's amazing and patient and has the best ideas. In fact, all the credit for the title of this story belongs to her. Go read her stories!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Doctor Who or Ever After. *Some lines below are borrowed from the movie Ever After. Credit for those lines belong to their respective writers.***

* * *

 _"Once upon a time ..."_ _― Jacob Grimm_

* * *

"Grandmama, tell us a story!"

The Grande Dame smiled indulgently at her granddaughter. "And what story would you like to hear, my pet?"

"A fairy story!" she exclaimed.

"Bleh," the little boy to her right proclaimed. "Fairy stories aren't real. I want to hear a real story!"

"Fairy stories can be real!"

"They cannot. They're all filled with magic and there's no such thing as magic!"

The little girl's lip began to tremble. "Is that true, Grandmama?"

The elderly woman took a moment to answer, wanting to make sure she chose the right words so as not to upset either of her grandchildren. "It depends on your definition of magic, my loves. Fairy godmothers and magic pumpkins, no I don't think those exist. Then again, I have not seen everything in the world, so I can never really be positive of that." She winked at the young girl. "But the are other types of magic, of that I am sure."

"Really?" the boy asked speculatively. "What kind of magic?"

"Well," she began, "there's the emotional kind. Love, sadness, even friendship can be very magical." Her grandson rolled his eyes as her granddaughter let out a squeal of delight. She continued, "Then, of course, there's the oldest and, what say may say, the strongest form of magic."

The girl's eyes grew wide. "What is it?"

"Words."

"Words?"

The Grande Dame nodded. "Words, names specifically. Oh, that's old magic."

The little boy shook his head. "How can words be magic?" he questioned.

"Words are powerful. You can arrange and rearrange them in any way you see fit. Words become stories and it only takes a single story, a single word really, to change the world."

Her granddaughter smiled. "Like a name?"

"Precisely, my pet." She bent down and kissed the top of the girl's head. "Now then, what story would you like to hear?"

"I still want to hear a fairy story!"

The young boy crossed his arms. "And I still want to hear a real story."

"Who says you can't have both? How about I tell you a fairy story that is very real?"

"Which one?"

"The little cinder girl." She held up a hand. "Before you protest," she directed to her grandson, "give it a chance. I think you might find my version, the real version, more intriguing than others."

The young boy shrugged as he sat himself next to his thoroughly excited sister. "We're ready, Grandmama."

"Some say the shoe was made of fur, other's insist it was glass," the Grande Dame stated as she collect the adorned wooden box that sat high on the bookshelf in her room. "I have it on very good authority that is was in fact, the latter."

"How do you know, Grandmama?" the girl asked.

Opening the box, she pulled out a small, jewel encrusted shoe and answered, "Because this was her glass slipper."

"Both children gasped. "Then it's really true? The story I mean," her grandson clarified.

Their grandmother smiled and settled herself on the large chair beside the fire. "Yes, quite. Now then, what is that phrase from your stories? Oh yes. Once upon a time, there was a young girl, who loved her father very much."

* * *

"Oh Sarah Jane, it feels just like Christmas, I get a mother and sisters all in one day!" young Rose Tyler of the Powell Estate squealed.

The maid tying the last ribbon on her dress smiled. "Yes it's going to be very exciting here, what with a baroness and all. Oh, hold still!"

Another, younger, maid entered and laughed at the excited child. "Well, Master Tyler deserves some happiness after all this time, bringing up the child on his own. Oh, she must be lovely!"

Rose suddenly paused and grew serious. Biting her lip she said, "I hope she'll like me." For as long as Rose could remember it had just been her and her father, her mother Jacqueline Prentice had died while in labour with Rose's little brother, Anthony, when Rose herself was on two years old. The baby boy only made it two days before he joined his mother in death.

"She will love you," Sarah Jane assured, "just be the little angel I know is in there somewhere."

The teenaged maid, Gwen, nodded. "And don't go chewing on the bones at dinner and give yourself away." She tisked when a rock hit the nearby window and the young girl sprinted towards it. "Rose, your father arrives any moment."

"Michael, I told you, not today!" the young girl scolded through the now open window. Down below a young boy, near the same age, crossed his arms.

"You look like a girl!" he shouted in clear disgust.

She rolled her eyes. "That's what I am, half-wit."

"I know, but today you look it."

"Boy or girl I can still whip you!"

"Ha!" the little boy laughed before taking off, knowing his friend's threats were very serious. Rose grinned in delight and went running past her maids, despite their protests, to capture the boy and prove to him just how capable she was.

Meanwhile the servants of the house prepared for their master and new mistress's arrival. As the small carriage approached, they all lined up, hoping and praying young Rose would soon join them. Stepping forward, Master Tyler's personal manservant warned, "Look lively it's the master. Welcome home" he greeted, helping the other gentlemen down. "I see you have brought us a baroness."

Peter Tyler chuckled as he helped his new wife and her two daughters out of the carriage. "I have brought you an entire household, Rhys. But I seem to be missing a daughter."

The Baroness put on a forced smile as she took in her new home. It wasn't quite what her husband had described to her, but needs must. As a recent widow, she was forced to do what was needed to provide for her daughters. "Oh... Peter, it's absolutely charming. Really."

Before he could respond a young, female voice shouted, "Papa!" Without warning, Rose came barreling around the side of the house and right into her father's arms.

"Oh ho, ho," he exclaimed, picking up his daughter, despite the fact that she was splattered with, what he hoped was, mud. "Look at you, just as I left. I wager Michael is around here someplace?"

"No, sir! I slaughtered him!" She grinned and pointed to the boy who was now covered from head to toe in mud.

"Well, so you did. Why don't you head on home now, Michael," Peter told him with barely concealed chuckles. Once the little boy walked away, Rose father sighed. "I had hoped to present a little lady, but I suppose you'll have to do. Rose, may I present the Baroness Cassandra O'brian and her daughters, Reinette and Lynda."

With careful and calculated movements, the Baroness smiled at her husband's daughter. "Hello, Rose. At last we meet. Your father speaks of nothing else. Ladies, say hello to your new stepsister."

Both girls curtsied and offered their greetings to a surprised and overwhelmed Rose. Never before had she seen other girls near her age acting so... proper. Their dresses were made of the finest materials and their hair carefully plaited and curled. The oldest of the two was tall and slender with blonde hair, slighter lighter than Rose's. The younger of the two sisters also had blonde hair, though her body shape was slighter rounder than the other's. Rose secretly thought she also looked the most friendly out of her three new family members. For the first time, Rose seemed very aware, and slightly ashamed, of her dirty appearance. After quickly cleaning up, Rose took her time observing the three women and how her father interacted with them. Rose had been worried that she would feel jealous of her new sisters and any relationship they could possibly build with her father, but it seemed to Rose that, while they were very polite, they weren't interested and being very close with him. That suited Rose perfectly. As for the Baroness, Rose was incredibly intrigued by how her father would interact with her. Over the years, Rose had heard many of her father's stories about her birth mother. How the two had met and fell in love, how they were wed and had Rose. As much as Rose loved those tales, she'd always struggled to picture her father in any sort of romantic relationship. What she saw was not quite what Peter had described his relationship with his first wife was like, but when Rose mentioned this to Sarah Jane, the older woman just patted her head and told her that it was still, "the early days." Whatever that meant.

After their supper, Rose was beyond thrilled when her father immediately followed her to her room. She was happy to know that their night-time traditions wouldn't change simply because there were more people in their house.

"Bad Wolf," she read allowed from the book her father had handed her as soon as they were alone.

"It's the story of a very brave young woman," Peter explained as he helped his daughter into bed. "This may be a bit thick for an 8 year old, but I thought we could add it to our library."

"Will you read some?"

"It's been a very long day..."

Rose lifted her hand and began tracing the planes of her father's face. "And you're a husband now," she said with wisdom far beyond her eight years.

He nodded. "Yes, a husband, but a father first and forever. We've been two peas in a pod, you and I, for a long time. I suppose this will take some getting used to."

"Did you see the way they ate they're supper? It was perfect, like a dance."

"Do you like them?" Peter asked, sensing the girl's hesitance.

"I suppose so. They're very different, but I should like to get to know them," Rose answered with the complete honesty her father expected of her.

"Good, good. Because I have to go to Akhaten in a fortnight."

She inhaled sharply. "But you only just got back!"

Peter looked properly ashamed. "I know."

"For how long?"

"Only three weeks."

"One," she demanded.

"Two," he countered.

"One."

"Two," he insisted, trying desperately to ignore the look he was getting from his daughter. A look her mother had perfected early on in their courtship. Unable to hold out he conceded, "Alright, one! Come on, time for sleep. Kiss," he pecked her lips, "sleep tight." Rose snuggled into her large bed as her father departed the room. As sleep claimed her, she began thinking about all the things she and her father would do together before he left for yet another business trip. Time passed too quickly for Rose's liking and before she could even blink, they were back in front of their home, seeing her Papa off.

Peter shook his head at the solemn group that had gathered to say farewell. "I've never seen so many gloomy faces around here. I shall be back in a week."

"Then go!" Cassandra insisted. "The sooner you leave, the sooner we can celebrate your return."

Giving his wife a gentle kiss, he moved on to his three daughters. "Perhaps by then the three of you will have gotten to know each other better, huh?" He knelt in front of Rose. "I'm counting on you to teach them the ropes around here. The Baroness isn't used to getting her hands dirty." With an extra kiss to her cheek, Peter rose to his feet and excepted the reins from his manservant. "Thank you, Rhys."

"Safe journey, Master," the young man wished as he helped his master onto the horse.

As Peter began to gallop away, Cassandra clapped her hands. "Come along, ladies, back to your studies."

Rose held up a hand. "Wait! Its tradition. He always waves at the gate." Ignoring her step-child, Cassandra continued to lead her daughters back inside the house. It upset her that the Baroness was choosing to ignore their family tradition, by Rose tried to put it out of her mind as her father turned around and waved one final time. With their tradition completed Rose turned to head back inside when she heard the most awful noise she had ever heard in her young life. A noise that would haunt her dreams in the years that followed. The sound of a carriage squealing, several grunts and neighs of pain from more than one horse, and the shout of a man. Rose knew instantly what man it was. Ignoring the protests from the servants around her, Rose took off at a run towards the awful noise.

Bile rose in her throat at the sight. A carriage on it's side, a man and woman, climbing out in a daze; two horses collapsed on the ground, two others struggling to escape their reins; And finally, her father lying supine on the ground in a puddle of blood from an unseen wound. With a choked sob, Rose collapsed next to her father. "Papa! Papa, please!"

Within seconds, Cassandra had raced from the house and fell to her husband's opposite side. "Peter!" she called out.

His eyes slowly blinked open, taking in his wife's form. Turning his head, he saw his daughter and smiled. Using the last bit of strength he possessed, he cupped her cheek and gasped, "My Rose. I love you."

"Papa!" Rose screamed as she watched the one constant in her life breath his last breath.

Cassandra grasped her husband's coat. "Peter! Peter, don't you dare! Don't you dare leave me here!" With a sob, she allowed Rhys to pull her to his feet and into his arms. The young man did his best to hold up her form and bring her any comfort possible.

For Sarah Jane and Gwen, their task was much harder. Both tried desperately to help their young charge away from her father's body, but Rose was having none of it. "Leave me! Leave me! Papa, please come back!"

* * *

"Poor Rose," the Grande Dame's granddaughter cooed.

"Poor Rose, indeed," she agreed.

The little boy who had been hesitant of his grandmother's story at first, now seemed thoroughly invested. "What happened to her next, Grandmama?"

"Many hardships, I'm afraid. It would be ten years before another man would enter her life. A man who was still a boy in many, many ways..."


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Thanks for everyone's kind responses to this story. You're all lovely. This chapter's a bit shorter bit gives a nice introduction to our prince...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Doctor Who or Ever After. *Some lines below are borrowed from the movie Ever After. Credit for those lines belong to their respective writers.***

* * *

 _"When people are too well off they always begin to long for something new."_

 _― Jacob Grimm, The Complete Grimm's Fairy Tales_

* * *

"I signed a marriage treaty with the de Souza's, Donna, and by God that boy will obey my command or there will be hell to pay!"

Queen Donna sighed heavily as she followed her husband through the palace in nothing but their bedclothes. "But he does not love her!"

The King looked at her sharply. "It's not about love!"

"Well, perhaps it should be. And don't raise your voice at me, husband."

"If he is to become king he must learn to accept his responsibilities."

Donna placed a tender hand on her husband's arm. "A sapling cannot grow in the shadow of a mighty oak, my love. He needs sunlight... He needs some space."

King Shaun shook her off. "He needs a good whipping!"

"Just try to whip my son and see where that gets you! Now can't this wait until morning?" she asked as they entered her only son's room.

"If I can't sleep, neither shall he. James, wake up!" he demanded before realising that the bed was empty and had been stripped of it's linen. The linen in question had been tied together into a makeshift rope and was dangling out the palace window.

Queen Donna groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Not again."

With a deep inhale, the King began shouting demands. "Call out the Guards. Bring him back!"

* * *

He had been so close! So close to escaping his oppressive life in the palace! But then that damned horse had gone and slipped it's shoe. He would surely be caught now, of that he was sure... at least he _was_ sure, until he spotted a stable. Ha! True, stealing was wrong, which is why he was merely going to borrow a horse. Yes, just borrow, he would return the beast as soon as he was able, but this was his moment and he must not waste it! Sneaking inside, he passed the few younger horses and stopped on front of a broad, older horse. "Oh, you are beautiful. Yes, you will do nicely!" Knowing his father's Guard was surely on his tail, the young prince saddled up the horse with an ease he wasn't expecting and took off for a new life.

He'd barely made it past the stable before the horse began giving him problems. While the animal had allowed him to saddle and straddle, he seemed determined not to take him in the direction he wanted to go. "Not that way," he grunted as they cleared a hedge, finally falling into bumpy gallop. "Come on you stupid beast. Come on. Yah-oh OW!" he yelped as he was hit on the head by something round and hard. As he toppled from the horse, more objects began pelting him. It took him a full ten seconds before he realised he was being attacked by flying apples.

"Thief!" a female voice shouted. "This will teach you to steal my father's horse!"

"Please, my own has slipped his shoe, and I had no choice!" he pleaded, as he hunkered away from airborne fruit.

"And my choice is to let you steal my father's horse!?" the attacker countered.

"I was merely borrowing it!"

The woman snorted. "Borrowing implies the eventual intention to return the thing that was taken. I somehow doubt you would come waltzing back in a few days to return the horse! Now get out or I'll wake the house!"

"Ow!" Enough was enough, he thought as one final apple hit his side. Pulling himself to full height he allowed his hood and cape to fall away. Immediately the attacker, who appeared to have golden blonde hair, fell to her knees upon seeing the royal crest on his tunic.

Keeping her head down, she said, "Forgive me your highness, I did not see you."

"Your aim would suggest otherwise," he replied, rubbing his temple.

"And for that I know I must die."

The Prince felt a pang in his chest. It was an honest mistake, really. After all, he was taking her father's property and as far as she was aware he had been a common thief, not the uncrowned king of her country. "None of that," he muttered. "Tell you what," he said, slightly louder, "speak of this to no one and I shall be lenient."

"We have other horses, your highness. Younger if that is your wish. I'm afraid old Tardis hasn't been the same since my father's passing. He tends to only take his rider wherever he wishes, with no mind to where you want to go," she told him, sounding impossibly young.

"I wish for nothing more than to be free of the rules and regulations that have been placed on me since birth. I have a feeling this horse will take me precisely where I need to go." He was about to ride away when he spared one last look to the dirty girl clutching the ground beneath her. He pulled a bang of gold coins from his pocket and dropped it in front of her. "For your silence. I truly thank you."

More than several minutes later and he knew the Guard was close on his tale, but he could get away. Even on the old beastie he was riding, he knew he could outrun them. He was close, so close...

"Oh no, there's nothing there. There's nothing! I beg you please leave us alone, they're just pots and pans, please! Come on now, young ones. Why rob an old man like me?" a voice shouted, It sounded like an older man and Jamie bit back a groan. Not now! Not when he had been so close... He could leave. He could hear the distant punning of hooves, alerting him the his father's guards were gaining on him. Surely they would stop and help! With that determination, James attempted to change directions. But the horse (Tardis, was it?) was putting up quite the protest. "Alright, alright," he muttered, allowing the animal to take them to where the sounds of thievery were coming from.

"No, no, no, no, not that!" the man from before cried as a younger bloke grabbed a large round case from the ransacked carriage.

"Out of the way, old man," one of the thieves, a gypsy by the looks of him, bit out.

He shook his head. "Anything but that, no!"

Suddenly the sound of the guards were just around the bend, realising their time was up, one of the gypsies gave a whistle. "Get on the horses, it's the royal Guard!"

As he galloped closer, the old man charged towards him, crying, "The painting, Oh, please, sir, for the love of the stars, the painting." He pointed towards the man clutching the round case. "That- that man there, he's getting away!"

The Prince was conflicted, on one hand, wasn't it his duty to help this victimised man? On the other, wasn't he trying to escape that very duty? "Surely the Guard can assist you..."

"Please, sir. It is my life."

With a groan, and the Guard hot on his trail, he began his merry chase of the gypsy thief. It seemed in this instance, old Tardis had no problem going where he was told. It wasn't difficult to catch up to the gypsy, Tardis was proving to be a very worthy steed. So much so, that the gypsy eventually abandoned his own horse, choosing instead to continue on foot. Not wanting the chase to be unfair, the Prince did the same and soon caught up to the other man. Just as he wrapped his hands around the case holding the prized painting, the gypsy jerked it away, causing them both to lose their footing and tumble over the edge of a hill. Both men, royal and gypsy, ungracefully rolled down the leaf strewn hill, each a tangle of elbows and knees, until they finally plunged over another edge and into the lake below.

The Prince gave a whoop of delight when he broke the surface and saw the case bob up beside him. Once he was reunited with Tardis, the Prince reluctantly made his way back to the thieved camp, knowing exactly who and what would be waiting for him to arrive. As soon as he was in sight of the camp, the old man rushed to him.

"Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea what this means to me. Truly."

A young blonde man, near the same age as the prince, sat atop his horse and frowned. "Jamie, you promised!"

Prince James jumped off Tardis and nodded. "I know. I lied."

"Why am I not surprised," the Guard responded.

He sighed as he limped forward, sore from his tussle. "You know, all I wanted to do was see the world and what it had to offer."

The old man stopped his perusal of the case and looked up in surprise. "Then why on earth did you stop?" he asked.

"Maybe I'm a coward or I lack conviction. You seem to have it in spades. Besides, you claimed it was a matter of life and death. That made things very simple."

With a smile, the man unrolled his painting of the night sky and held it up. "The stars are always a matter of life and death, Your Highness."

The Prince stared at the swirling constellations. "I feel as if they're laughing at me. Like they know something I do not."

"The stars have many secrets. Perhaps I caught a few."

The Guard cleared his throat. "Lord Mott has been invited to the palace as the artist in resident."

"Lord Mott?! Sorry... You're Wifred Mott!?" James questioned, his mouth hanging open in shock at being near someone he had admired for years.

Lord Mott gave a cheeky wave. "Hello!"

"Here I am on my way to find freedom and I find my salvation on the highways. Sir, you are the very founder of forward thinking and my father is the king of backward!"

"Most fathers are, my boy," he chuckled.

"Yes, but perhaps you can talk some sense into him," the Prince reasoned.

Wilfred looked to the guard. "Captain Simmons, please translate."

Jakoby Simmonds smirked. "Prince James suffers from an arranged marriage, my lord. Among other things," he added.

The Prince tried to look affronted, but the truth was, he knew he had no grounds to deny his guard's statement. He could only hope now the Lord Mott was here, things would start to improve!


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Many thanks to everyone for their kind words regarding this story. You're all lovely. Time to check back in with Rose :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, Ever After, or anything related. *Some lines below are borrowed from the movie Ever After. Credit for those lines belong to their respective writers.***

* * *

 _"A good friend doesn't let you do stupid things ... alone."_  
 _ _― Jacob Grimm__

* * *

Inside the dining room of the Powell Estate, the Baroness, Cassandra, and her two daughters, sat around the table, waiting for their morning meal. As per usual their was an air of tenseness with the servants, however, on this morning Gwen was unusually stiff as carefully placed a plate of eggs in front of the eldest daughter.

The young woman pursued her lips. "I said I wanted four-minute eggs not four, one-minute eggs and where in God's name is our bread?" she ended with a shout.

Gwen cringed and quietly answered, "It's just coming out of the oven, my lady," before scurrying out of the room.

Cassandra took a deep breath before turning to her eldest. "Reinette, precious, what do I always say about tone?"

"A lady of breeding ought never to raise her voice any louder than the gentle hum of a whispering wind," her youngest answered cheerfully.

"Was I addressing you, Lynda dear? And furthermore, do not speak unless you can improve the silence."

Reinette raised a triumphant eyebrow at her sister and said, "I was not shrill, I was resonate. A courtier knows the difference."

"I very much doubt your style of resonance would be permitted in the royal court," Cassandra snapped back. As much as she adored her first born, she would not tolerate her impertinence.

"Well, I'm not going to the royal court, am I mother?" she countered, her fists clenched in anger. "No one is, except for some cow they have the nerve to call a princess."

"Darling, nothing is final until you're dead and even then I'm sure God negotiates. Why is there no salt on this table? Rose!?"

* * *

As Rose rounded the corner towards her home, she brushed away a few stray tears that had fallen after her encounter with the Prince. By all means, she should be dead by now for her behaviour. She had, after all, attacked him with apples! But instead of taking her life, he offered her gold in return for her silence and for her father's horse. A small pang of sadness hit her as she thought of old Tardis and how she would never seem him waiting in the stables again. Perhaps though the Prince would have better luck with the steed. She knew, in the long run, that her father ultimately would have approved of Prince James having the horse. He would have encouraged the clearly troubled royal to find his freedom, his happiness, and that was what made Rose content with the horse's fate. As for the gold she'd been offered? Well, she knew precisely what she was going to do with that! Just as she made her way into the kitchen, she heard her stepmother's voice call out for her.

She groaned and called back, "Coming!" before turning back to the other maids.

"Oh, she's in one of her moods," Sarah Jane warned.

Gwen scoffed. "Did the sun rise in the east?"

"Yes, Gwen, it did!" Rose grinned at the two women, grabbing both of their hands and pulling them into the corner of the kitchen. "And it's going to be a beautiful day!" She held up the purse and allowed the women to peek inside.

Sarah Jane's eyes grew wide. "Look at all those pieces. Sweetheart, where did you get this?"

"From a man of mercy! And I know just what to do with them," she said, smiling softly at the younger of the two maids.

"Rhys?" Gwen cried, placing a hand over her barely there baby bump.

"If Cassandra can sell your husband to pay her taxes then these can certainly bring him home. The court will have to let him go!"

"But the King has sold him to Rassilon, he's bound for the Valiant, off to who knows where."

Rose stood tall and proud as she looked the two women she'd known her entire life. "This is our home, I will not see it fall apart. And I will not let your baby grow up without his or her father," she added, sparing a glance at Gwen's stomach before getting back to work.

Just as she was picking up the fresh baked bread to deliver to her step-family, Cassandra shouted, "We are waiting!"

Sarah Jane huffed and made sure the coin purse was tucked away in Rose's pocket. "Take heed, my sweet girl, or these coins are as good as hers."

Rose nodded and made her way out of the kitchen and up towards the dining room. As always, Rose felt a small tear in her heart when she saw her step-mother sitting at the head of the table, her father's spot. What would her beloved papa say if he saw what had happened to his home? What would he do if he knew the way his daughter was being treated? Surely he would put a stop to it. But he wasn't here, not anymore, and now Rose must take care of herself.

"Good morning, Madame, Reinette, Lynda," she greeted each woman, as she placed the warm loaf of bread on the table.

"Hello!" Lynda responded.

Rose spared her young step-sister a smiled. Of the three, Lynda was definitely the kindest and most caring. "I trust you slept well," she said to the table, but really only meaning it for the one who had answered her original greeting.

"What kept you?" Cassandra bit out.

"I fell off the ladder in orchard, but I am better now," she lied, ignoring the weight of the gold in her pocket.

Reinette eyed her up and down. "Someone's been reading in the fireplace again. Look at you, ash and soot everywhere."

"Some people read because they cannot think for themselves," Cassandra observed.

"Why don't you sleep with the pigs, little cinder girl, if you insist on smelling like one?"

Rose self-consciously rubbed at the ash on her face as her step-mother chided, "Oh that was harsh, Reinette. Rose, come here child. Your appearance does reflect a certain crudeness. What can I do to make you try?"

"I do try," she answered, gritting her teeth. "It is not my wish to upset you. Perhaps if we brought back Rhys, I would not offend you so."

Cassandra's eyes narrowed on her. "Rhys was not sent away because he offends me, Rose. Don't be foolish. He had debts to pay."

 _Your debts, not his,_ Rose thought to herself. "Of course, my lady," she answered aloud.

"Honestly, Rose, it is your manner that offends. Throughout these hard times I have sheltered you, clothed you, and cared for you. All that I ask in return is that you help me here without complaint. Is that such an extraordinary request?"

"No, my lady," she bit out.

"Indeed," her step-mother sighed. "Now then, no more talk of servants returning. What's done is done. Understood?"

"Yes, my lady."

* * *

"Have you lost your marbles? Rose, do you know what the punishment is for servants to dress above their station? Five days in the stocks!"

Rose grinned at her oldest friend, Michael. She had snuck over to his residence to prepare for her attempt at rescuing Rhys, knowing Michael's master was away on a three day trip, thus assuring they would not be disturbed. She knew her friend would put up a fight when he learned of her plans, but ultimately he would support her no matter what. They were always there for one another. "You'd do the same for me. I know you would."

"Me?" he scoffed. "Pretend to be a courtier? Prancing around like some nobleman? I've never even been to the royal court, and neither have you."

She gave him a sly grin as she jumped behind the changing screen. "Then I won't be recognised. Now, hand me that gown so I can be on my way."

"They'll never buy it, you are too sweet." Michael grabbed the gown Rose had brought with her and tossed it over the screen. Sarah Jane had passed it to her with a small wink earlier in the morning. When Rose held it up, she instantly recognised as one of Reinette's old dresses. A dress she had worn all of once before complaining that it was dreadfully out of style and tossing it away. Sarah Jane was supposed to dispose of it, but apparently she had secretly hidden it away instead.

"They'll never buy a servant with twenty gold pieces either. I am Rhys and Gwen's only hope."

"And the baby? What happens when Cassandra learns of Gwen's condition."

"I don't know," Rose admitted. "We'll figure that out when the time comes. For now I need to focus on getting Rhys back safe."

Michael made a huffing noise. "And what exactly did you tell her you were doing today?"

"That I was off to pick wildflowers. She was too busy making plans to go to the market for her to care about my whereabouts. Reinette, after all, needs a new broach!"

"Unbelievable. She ignores your home, blames you and the other servants for her debts, and still pretends to have money to burn."

Rose bit her lip as she finished sliding the gown over her shoulders. "Yes, well... Alright, I'm coming out, and don't you dare laugh!" she warned as she tiptoed around the screen. She took in Michael's shocked face as he took in the dress. It really was beautiful with it's light blue sleeves and shimmery gold bodice. The only thing out of place were her feet. "The shoes are too big," she said, feeling incredibly self conscious in her simple black shoes as opposed to the white heels that matched the gown.

"Nobody will be looking at your feet," he told her with a goofy grin.

"Shut it." She blushed and bowed her head. "Yards of fabric and I still feel naked, like I'm playing dress up."

"If you're going to be a noblewoman, you must play the part," he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head, "you look down to no one."

"I am just a servant in a nice dress."

"No. You are so much more. You are the daughter of Peter Alan Anthony Tyler and Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Prentice. Remember that. Now, come on, we have to do something with that hair."

Rose giggled as Michael tugged her away. She may not have her parents any longer, by no means was she without family.


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Hello all! Many thanks for the kinds words being left for this story. You're all wonderful. Special thanks to Ashlanielle for her help with this chapter. She gets all the credit for "Sir Davies" and the quote that goes with "him." She's brilliant.**

 **This chapter is for any of my lovely readers who may being going through some storms in their lives. I hope that, despite the rough times, this chapter can bring a bit of a smile to your face. At least for a little while. *hugs***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, Ever After, or anything related. *Some lines belong are borrowed from the movie Ever After. Credit for those lines belong to their respective writers.***

* * *

" _Have Courage and Be Kind."_

 _― Jacob Grimm_

* * *

"Sorry, did you just say you _took_ a horse?!"

Prince James sighed. "Yes, Jakoby, I took a horse," he repeated, leaving out the part of leaving the servant girl with a bag of gold. If she chose not to share that with her master or mistress, the results could mean disaster for her and there was something about that brave girl that made him wan to keep her safe. "Honestly," he went on, "it's not as if they will suffer a great loss. The girl practically told me the beast is useless."

"That doesn't matter!" the guard snapped. "What is she tells her master, hm? We need to go and do damage control, and we must return the horse."

"Return the- No! I want to keep Tardis!"

The other man shook his head. "You just admitted he's useless."

"So! I still want him." He pouted.

"Fine. Then, you're giving them Arthur!"

The Prince opened his mouth to protest, but knew it was pointless. It wasn't like he was overly attached to Arthur. He'd only had him a couple of years and rarely chose to ride him. The only reason he took him when he ran away was because he was the closest on hand in the stable. In the long run it was a choice he regretted due to the broken shoe the horse ended up suffering from. Of course, if he hadn't chose Arthur than he would not have ended up with Tardis...

"Is this the place?" Captain Simmons asked, breaking James out of his thoughts.

"I believe so," he answered, looking around. He had been in such a rush that morning, he hadn't paid much attention to his surroundings, but yes, this place did look familiar. "Do we know who lives here?"

"The Baroness Cassandra O'brian, my lord."

On cue, the Baroness made her way through the front door, falling instantly into a low curtsy. "Oh, your Highness. What a lovely surprise, to what do we owe this great honor?"

The Prince rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, you see, Baroness, I'm bringing you a horse."

"A horse? Were we in need of one?"

"It depends. See, I took the liberty of taking one of yours this morning. And I've taken quite the shine to him. I'm afraid I might have scared the wits out of one of your servants. A young lady," he told her, leaving out the bit about her attacking him. No sense in getting her in trouble.

Her eyes widened as she hastened to her feet. "She's mute, my lord."

"Really? She spoke clearly to me."

The Baroness chuckled nervously. "Well it comes and goes, but as always, your Highness is welcome to anything he wishes. Anything at all. No need to offer us anything in return."

"All the same, Arthur is a fine horse, and I think he will benefit your household nicely," James told her diplomatically. As he finished his statement, two young women, burst through the front door. One was tall and thin with a secretive smile on her face and a large broach adorning her chest. The other was a slightly plumper girl with a sweet grin. Both dutifully curtsied to him.

Cassandra gestured grandly towards her eldest daughter. "Your highness, may I present Reinette-Francoise-Louise of the house of Powell? And Lynda," she finished waving a hand at her youngest, who was desperately trying to add a feather in her hair. A clear attempt to look more seductive.

James had to hold back a laugh at the sight, but he didn't miss the appreciative look upon Jaokby's face. "You may indeed. Ladies, forgive me but you seem to have blossomed overnight," he responded in his most charming manner.

"We are so looking forward to celebrating the engagement to your own blossoming bride."

"Yes, well there have been several new developments with regards to... that." He looked down at the oldest of the two young women. She really was a sight to behold. He wondered what it would be like to sit and chat with her, perhaps share a dance... But as of right now, neither of those were an option. He realised he was staring at her in silence and cleared his throat, hiding his embarrassment. "I must say Reinette, that broach is stunning," he covered with a compliment.

She fluttered her eyelashes and answered daintily, "This old thing? You're too kind."

In an attempt to be noticed, Lynda took the feather from her hair and stuffed it down the front of her dress. Not wanting to leave her out he added, "And Lynda, that feather is very... feathery."

"Thank you, my lord!" she replied gleefully.

"These new developments, I trust, are for the best?" the Baroness asked coyly, ignoring her youngest.

The Prince exhaled heavily. "Let us hope so. Good day, ladies."

* * *

Running towards the palace, Rose desperately tried going over her plan in her head. Get in, get Rhys, get out. That's all she had to do. Simple, right? As long as she didn't cause a scene, she shouldn't encounter any problems. She hoped. As she approached the bridge leading to the front courtyard, she slowed to a jog. She was surprised when she heard a guard warn the surrounding peasants to make way for her. It came as a quite the shock, having momentarily forgot that she was no longer in her servant's grab. Bowing her head she walked hastily over the bridge, she kept her eyes peeled for any sight of Rhys. At last she spotted him on the far side of the courtyard being loaded into a caged cart.

"Lord give me strength," Rose quietly prayed as she straightened her shoulders, remembering Michael's advice about looking down to no one, and made her way across the courtyard. The horse leading the cart had just begun trotting away when she put her hand out and stepped beside the animal, drawing it and the cart to a stop. "I-I wish to address the issue of this g-gentleman, he is my servant and I am here to pay the debt against h-him," she stuttered, trying desperately to sound like she knew what she was doing. Pull yourself together, she told herself.

"You're too late, he's bought and paid for," the Cargo Master told her. He was a small man. The type of man in normal circumstances, Rhys could have easily overpowered. The sight of the whip at the Cargo Master's side was enough to tell Rose that Rhys had thought better of fighting the man

She held up the purse the Prince had given her. "I can pay you 20 gold pieces."

"Madame, you can have me for 20 gold pieces, now drive on," he ordered.

Rose grabbed the horses reins. "I demand that you release him at once, or I shall take this matter to the King."

"The King's the one who sold him. He's now property of Rassilon."

She scoffed. "He's not property at all, you ill-mannered baboon. Do you honestly think it's right to chain people like chattel? I demand you release him at once."

The Cargo Master leaned over his seat and shouted in Rose's face, "Get out of my way!"

Unbeknownst to either of them, the Prince had just arrived and heard the last bit of their conversation. "You dare raise your voice to a lady, Mitchell?"

Rose silently cursed, and turned to face the Prince keeping her head bowed the entire time. She could only hope her disguise would hold true and he would not recognise her form earlier in the morning. It seemed he had not been able to find the freedom he sought, but at least old Tardis seemed to like him.

"Your Highness? Uh, forgive me, sire," the man sputtered. "Uh, I meant no disrespect. Uh, it's just uh I'm following orders here. It's my job to take these criminals and thieves to the coast."

Unable to stand idly by Rose raised her head defiantly and snapped a silencing look to the Cargo Master. "A servant is not a thief, your Highness, and those who are cannot help themselves."

"Really?" the Prince asked with a wide smile. and gestured to the small crowd that had gathered around them. "Then by all means, enlighten us!"

She took a deep breath, praying the right words would come out. Her thoughts turned to her favourite book and immediately she knew just what to say. "A servant is not a thief, though such titles are ultimately insignificant. It is arrogance that demands a distinction between those beholden to another and those who are only to themselves. All are but dust compared to the Majesties of the world, and fade as such. Everything comes to an end. What, therefore, entitles a man to the name 'noble' or 'common' when their fates are decidedly equal?"

Silence fell for a brief few moments before the prince nodded. "That makes sense. Well done. Release him," he commanded the Cargo Master.

"But, sire-" he protested.

"I said, release him, Mitchell."

The small man made a displeased face, but agreed. "Yes, sire."

Rose sighed in relief and rushed to meet Rhys at the side of the cart. When he was finally free of his chains, he gripped her shoulders. "I thought I was looking at your mother," he said, remembering the woman from his youth.

"Meet me at the bridge," she replied in a whisper with a sly wink. In a louder tone she said, "Prepare the horses, we will leave at once." She moved to the Prince. "Thank you, your Highness."

Moving quickly past him, she attempted to maker her way to the bridge, only to be followed by the prince. "Have we met?" he asked, hurrying to catch up with her.

"I do not believe so, your Highness."

"I could've sworn I knew every courtier in the providence."

Rose smiled nervously. "Well, I am visiting a cousin," she lied.

His brow furrowed. "Who?"

"My cousin," she quickly replied.

"Yes, you said that. Which one?" he questioned through genuine laughter. Rose secretly thought to herself that it was a pleasant sound and she hoped for his sake he did it often.

She looked at him and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "The only one I have, sire."

The Prince smirked. "Are you coy on purpose or do you honestly refuse to tell me your name?"

"No! And yes... And to be fair you never actually asked for my name specifically. Not that I'm sharing," she hastened to add.

Skipping ahead to he could face her, he began a backwards trot. "Well, then, pray tell me your cousin's name so that I might call upon her to learn who you are. For anyone who can quote Sir Davies is well worth the effort."

Rose stopped in her tracks, shocked the he had actually recognised the quote she had used. "The Prince has read Bad Wolf?"

"I find it sentimental and dull. I confess the plight of the everyday domestics bores me." He shrugged.

"I gather you do not converse with many peasants?"

"No, not at all. Not for lack of wanting to," he was quick to assure. "It just comes with the territory of being royal I suppose. It's natural."

Rose frowned at his words. "Excuse me, sire, but there is nothing natural about it. A land's character is defined by its, 'everyday domestics' as you call them. They are the legs you stand on and that position demands respect, not-"

He cut her off. "Am I to understand that you find me arrogant?"

"Well, you're certainly not as impressive as you think you are."

"I am so impressive!"

"Are you?" she asked boldly. "You gave one man back his life, but did you even glance at the others?"

He paused in his tracks, looking throughly appalled with himself. "You're right," he muttered under his breath. Taking her moment to escape, Rose stepped around him and began hurriedly walking away. "Wait!" he called running to catch back up with her. "Please, I beg of you, a name. Any name," he pleaded. She was unsure of what her next step should be. At the moment he was merely asking for her name, but Rose knew at any moment he could demand it and she would have no choice but to answer. Her real name was out of the question, so the best choice would be to provide him with a name. Any name.

"I fear," she began carefully, "that the only name to leave you with is, Comtesse Andrea Prentice." There she had given him her mother's name, leaving off the Jacqueline. Hopefully that would make her harder to trace if the Prince wished to find her again.

"There now. That wasn't so hard." A small commotion was heard coming from the garden. Both the Prince and Rose turned and were surprised to see the Queen making her way to them.

"James! You're back! I'm so pleased you decided to grace us with your presence once more," she said in obvious false cheer.

His shoulders slumped under her gaze. "Hello, mother."

Rose took the moment of distraction to slip away, listening as the mother and son went back and forth.

"The King would like a word with you, several in fact. I may have a few of my own to add in."

"Nothing new there, Mother. Business as usual. I shall be right in."

Had Rose taken that moment to turn around, she would have seen the surprise and disappointment on Prince James's face when he realised she was no longer there. As it was, her own heart was racing wildly, unable to believe what had just transpired. She'd thought her first interaction with the Prince that morning would be the only time she would have faced him, but to truly have a conversation with him? She feared she may never be the same again.


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: Thanks for your kind words of support for this story! Note to my readers on fanfic: I try my very best to respond to each and every review personally. Unfortunately, fanfic hasn't been letting me respond to all of them. So, if you've left a review and not got a response from me, please know how much I appreciate you and I thank you for taking the time to review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, Ever After, or anything related. *Some lines below are borrowed from the movie Ever After. Credit for those lines belong to the their respective writers.***

* * *

 _"In olden times, when wishing still helped..."_  
 _― Jacob Grimm_

* * *

"James, you are restricted to the grounds," were the first words out of his father's mouth as the Prince and his mother entered the throne room. The Royal Advisors made a quick exit upon his entrance.

"Are you putting me under house arrest?" he bit back.

The King threw down his feather quill. "Do not mock me, boy, for I am in a foul disposition and I will have my way-"

"Or what?" he interrupted. "You'll ship me off like some criminal? All for the sake of your stupid contract!"

"You are the Crowned Prince of this kingdom!"

"Exactly! This is my life, Father!"

James's mother stepped between them. "Enough!" she shouted. "Shaun, sit down before you give yourself a stroke. Really, the two of you are acting like children. Jamie, sweetheart, you were born to privilege and, I'm sorry, but with that comes specific obligations."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he replied, "Forgive me, Mother, but marriage to a complete stranger never made anyone in this room very happy."

It was a low blow, he knew and confirmed when the Queen's breath left her in a hiss. "Too far, James," she scolded.

"I've had it with this nonsense. You will marry Christina de Souza by the next full moon or I will strike at you in any way I can," the King threatened, ignoring his wife's ire.

He chuckled darkly. "What's it to be, Father, hot oil or the rack?"

King Shaun took a deep breath in an obvious attempt to calm himself. Standing from the throne, he looked directly at his son and sputtered, "I will simply deny you the crown and... and live forever!"

"Good. Agreed. I don't want it," he told him, moving forward to pat his father on the back, before taking his leave of the throne room. In the distance he heard the other man shout, "He's your son!" James could only imagine what his mother's response to that would be. He smiled when he thought of the girl he had met earlier. What was the name she provided? Comtesse Andrea Suzette Tyler? He wondered what her reaction to his father would be. He bet she would gladly take him down a peg or two. Perhaps he would have to track her down and find out.

* * *

There was a happiness buzzing through Rose that she hadn't felt in a long time. For the moment, all was right in her home. Gwen and Rhys had been reunited, Sarah Jane was gladly cooking them a (secret) celebratory meal, and Rose was, well, Rose was just glad she had made it through the whole thing with the Cargo Master unscathed. Rhys had informed her of the awful things the man was capable on during their walk home, and Rose was terrified of what could have happened had the Prince not arrived and stopped him. The Prince... well, he was another story entirely. After stopping by Michael's to give him the dress she had worn so he could hide it from her step-family, she'd thought about confessing to Sarah Jane about what had happened, but eventually thought better of it. For the moment she wanted to keep the interaction to herself. It would be her little secret to keep treasured away in her heart. One thing that would be hers and hers alone.

Rose was humming a senseless tune as she entered the dining room with the wild flowers she'd picked, intending on placing them about the room. Reinette and Lynda were both seated at the table, playing a dice game, when the latter said under her breath, "Somebody's in trouble."

"What do you mean?" she asked, as Cassandra rushed into the room.

Grabbing Rose's arm, she threw her roughly into a nearby chair. "You stupid, stupid girl. How dare you do this to me, to Reinette? Why the whole thing makes me sick! It's deceitfulness, Rose, and I will not have it in this house!"

Rose gasped. It wasn't the first time the older woman had been upset with her, but it had been a long while since she had been _this_ upset. "What did I do?!"

Reinette looked at her mockingly. "Think, Rose. Think really hard."

Doing her best, she thought back to what she possibly could have done to warrant such a strong reaction in Cassandra. She couldn't know about Rhys already. So far the two had been sequestered away in their private quarters, a place Cassandra wasn't likely to wander into. Had someone possibly recognised her in her courtier disguise and raced here to inform the Baroness? It wasn't likely, but it was possible. It wasn't until she caught Lynda mouthing the word 'horse' that she guessed what had caused this scene. The poor young girl stopped when Reinette shot her a scathing look.

Clearing her throat, Rose offered, "Prince James took Tardis this morning…?"

"Yes," Cassandra drew out, "and that would explain why he came to bring us a new horse this afternoon. How dare you let him surprise us like that!"

He came back!? But why... Clearly it had been before their second conversation. She could only wonder what or who had prompted him to do so. "I-I'm sorry! He requested I not say anything. What was I to do?"

"A little warning would have been one thing. Luckily for you, Reinette turned in a beautiful performance. She and the Prince had quite an interlude."

"Yes, I shouldn't be surprised if he drops by again," the girl preened.

Cassandra smiled at her eldest daughter before turning back to Rose. "Come, come! I must know exactly what was said. A simple phrase can have a thousand meanings. He said you were forceful what did you say?"

"I can't really recall. I-I was in too much shock from being in his royal presence," Rose fibbed, unwillingly to admit that she had attacked Prince James with apples and called him a thief.

Cassandra couldn't hold back her giggles, looking at her mock sincerity. "Oh, Rose, you poor little country girl. Well, we must work extra hard to make sure the manor is spotless. We can't have a royal bottom sitting on a dirty chair now can we?" Rose shook her head. "No." The sudden sound of someone clearing their throat drew the room's attention to the doorway where Rhys was hovering hesitantly.

"What is he doing here?" Reinette asked in disgust.

Rhys bowed his head. "I have worked off your-my," he corrected, "debt, Madame. They told me I could go home."

Rose's step-mother rolled her eyes, but thankfully did not argue. "Fine. You best make yourself useful. Go catch a chicken."

* * *

Jamie sat, looking out his window, contemplating the days events, when he suddenly felt another presence behind him.

"Plotting your next escape?" his mother asked gently.

He smiled and turned around. "No. I'm here for the long haul it seems."

Queen Donna held out her hand. "Take a walk with me?" No answer was needed for the request. Though it had been some time since the pair had walked together, it had been an almost nightly ritual for the mother and son when Jamie had been a child. He had always had a hard time sleeping, and Donna found that taking nightly walks through the palace would help calm her son's restlessness.

"I'm sorry," James apologised as soon as they were out of his room and into the walkway.

"For what, sweetheart?"

He tugged his ear nervously. "You know what," he whispered, thinking of the comment he had made earlier about his mother and father's unhappiness in their arranged marriage. He wasn't naive. Growing up in the palace, sneaking around and playing with Harry, he'd been privy to many gossiped conversation between the servants. He knew very well that, despite the fact that his father was the Crowned Prince at the time, his mother had been in love with another in her youth. After an illness took her beloved away, she finally agreed to the arranged marriage her parents had planned for her.

"Oh, that. You are forgiven, son. Always," she replied kindly. "But you weren't completely right you know."

"Mum, you don't have to lie to me. One would have to be deaf to miss the arguments between you two."

Donna smacked her son's arm. "Hush, you. Yes, your father and I have had our arguments throughout the years, but it hasn't been all misery and shouting. There have been truly lovely times, happy times. Especially after we had you."

"But do you love him?" he questioned.

"He's a good man, your father. He's a good king and and good husband. I care about him very much."

"Yes, but do you love him?"

His mother stopped walking for a moment, looking thoughtful. "After all these years, after everything we've been through, yes. Yes I do love him," she answered.

Jamie turned and kissed her cheek. "I want that. Love," he told her as they resumed their walk.

"And you can have it!"

"Yes, but I want it on my terms. I don't want to be forced into a situation, hoping I'll eventually fall in love! I want to meet someone, court her properly, and then ask for her hand in marriage. I want the choice. I want her to have the choice. Is that so wrong?"

"Of course not."

He cleared his throat, wondering if perhaps he should tell his mother about the intriguing woman he encountered today. Working up hthe courage he finally blurted, "I met someone!"

Donna looked at her son curiously. "Who dear?"

"Comtesse Prentice. She is a cousin of... Well, actually I don't know who her cousin is. Have you heard of her?"

"Jamie, there are simply to many courtiers to remember them all by name. Believe me, when I first married your father, I tried. Are you interested in getting to know this Comtesse Prentice better?"

He shook his head in frustration. "Does it matter? Father is insisting I marry that de Souza woman or whatever her name is."

She laid a hand on his. "You must not be so hard on him. He's doing what he feels is best for you."

"But he-"

"In honour of Lord Mott, I've decided to throw a ball, a masked ball, at which point you and I will strike a compromise."

He and his mother stopped in their tracks, surprised to find the King standing directly behind them. James narrowed his eyes as he took in the statement he had just heard. "A compromise? Sorry, who are you and what have you done with my father?"

King Shaun straightened his shoulders. "Despite what you may think, son, I do wish for you to be happy. If love is what you seek, then I suggest you find it soon. At the stroke of midnight, on the night of the ball, you will announce your engagement to the girl of your choice or I will announce it for you, are we agreed?"

"And what of your contract?"

"Let me worry about that. You've got bigger problems."

Donna laughed and pulled both her husband and son into an embrace. Pulling away she looked deeply in Jamie's eyes. "Choose wisely, sweetheart. Divorce is messy business."

Jamie smirked at his mother before turning to his father. "While I have you here, sir, I was wondering if perhaps we could discuss the thieves being shipped away."

* * *

"Did you hear the news?" Sarah Jane asked as she helped Rose into the protective wear they wore while tending the bees.

Rose finished slipping her hat on and turned to help the other woman do the same. "What news?"

"The King is holding a masked ball for Lord Wilfred Mott and apparently the Prince has until that very night to choose a bride!"

She frowned. "Choose a bride? But I thought he was already engaged?"

Sarah Jane shrugged. "Well, according to the bit of conversation I overheard her ladyship having with the squirmy little guard she keeps in her pocket, it's cancelled. Of course, Cassandra is planning on her precious Reinette to be his queen. Honestly, the very thought!"

"Huh."

The older woman eyed her carefully. "That's all you have to say? What's been going on with you? Ever since you brought Rhys home you've been... off. What happened that you're not telling me?"

Tears filled Rose's eyes and she knew, she knew, she couldn't keep her secret any longer. "Oh, Sarah Jane, I think I've made a horrible mistake!"

As the two woman made their way outdoors and away from an possible listening ears, Rose confessed everything. Starting with what really happened when she'd encountered and attacked the Prince in the morning, to when she encountered and stood up to him that same afternoon. As the words left her, Rose knew she had chosen the right thing in confiding Sarah Jane, the woman who had been more like a mother to her than Cassandra would ever be. She felt lighter and by the time her story was told, they were already at the hives, harvesting the honey comb.

"I would've given anything to see you all dressed up like a courtier, speaking to the Prince like a proper lady. Do you know how often I tried to get you to act like that when you were a child?" the older woman questioned teasingly.

"It was more like I scolded him," Rose grumbled as she finished with the honeycomb and replaced the lid on the hive. "And I cannot believe I gave him my mother's name. But what was I to do? The man... the Prince... is insufferable."

"Mmm. So you've said. Several times, I might add."

"Yes, well, it bears repeating!"

Once they had made it safely away from the bees, Sarah Jane lifted her veil and smiled at her young charge. "Oh, my darling. He's a royal, he was born insufferable. I'll bet he's quite charming once you get to know him."

Rose shook her head. "Charm only gets one so far. Honestly, I think he and Reinette deserve each other," she added, the words leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Oh, bite your tongue," Sarah Jane chided, swatting at Rose's backside like she did when she was a child. "The only throne I want her sitting on is the one I have to clean everyday."

Rose chuckled at the statement, but thought about how true it was. Did Rose really want to be in a world where Reinette would be the future queen? She shuddered. No, she most certainly did not.


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: You're all lovely. Special thanks to Ashlanielle for her encouragement with the dialogue in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Ever After. *Some lines in the chapter are borrowed from the movie Ever After. Credit for those lines belong to their** **respective writers.***

* * *

 _"The Lord God had created all animals, and had chosen out the wolf to be His dog."_  
 _― Jacob Grimm, Household Stories by the Brothers Grimm_

* * *

The Baroness Cassandra O'brian was notoriously meticulous when it came to her appearance. She went to great pains to make sure she and her girls always looked their best, but honestly, this was getting ridiculous. She sighed heavily as her eldest daughter denied yet another dress. "What's wrong with this one?"

Reinette rolled her eyes. "It's blue," she answered, as if that should have been obvious to the older woman.

"Prince James loves blue!"

"Yes, and fifty other girls will be wearing the exact same color. Honestly, Mother!"

Unfortunately for Lynda, the younger woman chose that moment to enter the room wearing a dress she was practically bursting from. "This one's too small," she stated, struggling for breath.

Cassandra looked at her daughter with disdain. "Well, we shall just have to get you a tighter cinch."

She whimpered. "I cannot breathe as it is."

"As I've told you before, Lynda dear, one cannot breathe, one cannot eat."

"Enough! If we could put the focus back on what I am to wear and not on Lynda's overeating habits, that would be lovely!" Reinette snapped, blatantly ignoring the look of hurt that crossed her sister's face.

Cassandra grit her teeth. "It would help, my pet, if I knew what you were looking for."

"I need something fit for a queen!" she declared, dramatically throwing herself across her bed.

Pondering through her daughter's display, an idea came to Cassandra. "Come ladies, I have just the thing. But we must speak of this to no one." With both girls following her, she entered the adjoining room, and stopped in front of a large ornate trunk. "Waste not, want not." Reinette and Lynda both gasped as their mother pulled out a beautiful white gown, gold thread shimmering through the silky fabric with delicate lace trimming the edges.

Trailing her fingers down the sleeve, Reinette said, "It's perfect!"

Lynda grinned and pulled out a matching pair of bejeweled slippers from the trunk as well. "Oh, look at these! Where did you get these, Mother?"

Cassandra smirked. "They're Rose's dowry. For her wedding."

"The little cinder girl?" Reinette scoffed. "Married to who, the chimney sweep?"

"If this dress belongs to Rose, perhaps she'll want to wear it to the ball," Lynda suggested.

Her older sister frowned. "Since when does a royal function include commoners?"

"Well...never, but Rose is our step-sister and the invitation did say, 'to the ladies of the house.' She's technically a lady of the house."

"She's not of noble blood!"

"And besides who would notice? No one," Cassandra injected, answering her own question.

Reinette took a step closer to Lynda and eyed her up and down. "Really, little sister, whose side are you on?"

"I didn't realise there were sides to be had," the younger girl retorted bravely.

"I suppose we shall see, won't we?"

* * *

Rose hummed a senseless tune as she climbed the stairs to distribute firewood throughout the bedrooms. She felt better having confessed what had happened between her and the Prince to Sarah Jane. The more she thought of it, the more she realised how unlikely it would be for the Prince to track her down having used her mother's second name. It would be a stretch indeed. As long as she never encountered him again, she would be fine. And really, what were the chances that she would see him? Bumping into him twice in one day was a fluke. A complete coincidence. She would be fine. everything would be fine.

Passing through the upstairs hall, Rose was surprised to see her step-family gathered in one of the spare bedrooms. It looked like Reinette and Lynda were in some sort of heated conversation. Knowing how cruel the eldest of the two could be, she instantly felt a protectiveness over Lynda. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the room and asked, "What are you doing?"

All three woman jumped in surprise. Cassandra immediately shook out the dress she was holding, a dress Rose recognised instantly. It was her mother's wedding dress. The dress she, herself, hoped to wear one day.

"We were just airing out your dress, so you can wear it to the masked ball!" her step-mother answered with a forced smile Rose immediately saw through.

Lynda looked at her mother in shock. "Her dress!? But you just said-"

Reinette cut her off. "We were just saying how lovely it will look on Rose. Perfect for a commoner, I mean look at it. It's practically an antique."

Rose looked them skeptically. Something about this whole affair screamed deceit, but Rose wasn't naive. She knew better than voice her concerns. "You actually want me to go to the ball?" she questioned, hoping to catch them in their lie.

"Of course we do. You're a lady of the house after all," Cassandra assured. "I thought we could all go as one big happy family, that is if you complete your chores in time and mind your manners till then."

As she nodded in agreement, Rose couldn't help but notice the tears that had built in her youngest step-sister's eyes. "Lynda? Are you alright?" The young woman opened her mouth to respond, but all the came out was a squealed sob. Throwing the shoes she had been clutching onto the bed, she raced from the room. "What's the matter with her?"

"Oh... she doesn't want you to go," Reinette told her with a pout.

Somehow, she doubted that was true.

* * *

Jamie knew he was being watched. He paced back and forth across the lake's shore and knew he was being watched and judged. There was just so much going through he mind, he wasn't sure if he could properly vocalise his concerns. When he had requested this time alone with his idol, he was hoping that they would have a great heart to heart. That such wisdom would be imparted, Jamie would know exactly what he should do in terms of his future marriage. But he couldn't seem to find the words needed to start the conversation.

"You know, when you asked to take this jaunt, I was under the impression you actually wanted to discuss something? If not that's perfectly alright. Just a curious old man, me. Of course, if I had to guess what was troubling you, I'd have to imagine it would have something to do with love," Wilfred said with a chuckle.

Jamie ran a hand through his hair, unsurprised the Wilfred had guessed exactly what was bothering him. "Can I ask you something?" he requested.

"Yes, yes. Go on."

"Do you think there's only one perfect mate out there for everyone?"

Wilfred nodded. "As a matter of fact, young man, I do."

"Well, then how can you be certain to find them? And if you do find them, are they really the one for you or do you only think they are? And what happens if the person you're supposed to be with never appears, or she does, but you're too distracted to notice. Or too busy running?"

"You learn to stop and pay attention."

Jamie's thoughts turned to his mother. He knew she had loved another man before she married his father, and had that other man not fallen ill and died, it was very likely she would have never married her now husband, the King. She claimed she loved him, Jamie's father, but could she really? Her true love had died. Was it possible to have more than one true love?

"Then let's say," he continued, "God puts two people on Earth and they are lucky enough to find one another, but one of them passes. Well then what? Is that it? Or perchance you meet someone new and marry them, is that the lady you're supposed to be with, or was it the first? And if so, what if the two of them were walking side by side, were they both the one for you and you just happen to meet the first one first, or was the second one supposed to be first? And is everything just chance or were some things meant to be?"

Wilfred furrowed his brow as he began pulling large wooden shoes out of the cart he had insisted on bringing with him for their walk. "Blimey, boy, you've got a lot going on up there don't you? Listen, you cannot leave everything to fate. She's got a lot to do. Sometimes you must give her a hand."

"I suppose." He sighed. "What in the world are those?" Jamie asked, looking at Wilfred's newest project.

The old man wiggled his eyebrows. "Would you care to see if they work?"

* * *

Rose took a deep breath as she left her home behind and entered the woods. Taking this moment to herself was much needed after what had happened that morning with her mother's dress. They were lying to her, clearly. It worried Rose that her step-mother was going through her dowry trunk and showing Reinette the dress that, by every right, belonged to Rose. Oh, they could claim they wanted her to go to the ball, but there was no doubt in her mind that when the time came, she would not be allowed to attend.

A small bark tore her attention away. She smiled when the grey and white wolf trotted forward.

It had been several months since they had first encountered one another. At the time of their first meeting, the wolf had been a mere pup. Rose was leery of getting close, remembering her father's warnings about such things. Wherever there's a pup, there's a mother wolf lurking nearby. Not once, though, had Rose caught sight of any mother wolf. Actually, she hadn't caught sight of any other wolves in general. And this one seemed harmless enough. She'd merely walk beside Rose as she gathered truffles, or flowers, or whatever else Rose found in the woods. She was still cautious, but knew she had nothing to fear from the animal.

"Well, come on then," Rose called out, allowing the wolf to come closer. She walked in silence with the wolf, only stopping occasionally to pick up pretty rocks she found for Rhys to turn into jewelry to sell at the market. It didn't bring in much money, but it did bring in some, and with the baby on the way, Rhys and Gwen could use any extra bit they could get. As she bent down to pick up another rock, she was surprised to see how dirty her hands had become. Reinette and Cassandra's comments about her cleanliness came back to her. It wasn't that she enjoyed being unclean, they just seemed to forget all the work Rose had to do that involved dust and dirt. There was no way Rose could stay as immaculate as Reinette doing the chores she was assigned to do.

She lifted her head in the direction of the nearby lake. It had been ages since she'd gone for a dip and had a proper soak, and with all her chores currently completed, and her step-family in town, she had no reason to rush back to the house. Standing to her feet, she gave her wolf a whistle and set off.

* * *

Jamie laughed from his place on a nearby hill, as he watched Wilfred literally walk on water with his strange wooden shoes. It really was a remarkable invention and when he was done testing them out Jamie hoped he would be allowed a turn. He was surprised when the older man stopped in the middle of the lake and said something down to the water before toppling over.

"Lord Mott!? Are you alright?" Jamie shouted, racing to the edge of the lake shoreline as the elderly man made his way out of the water, clutching a young woman to his side.

The man grinned brightly, despite being soaked to the bone. "Clearly, I should leave walking on water to the Son of God, fortunately I tripped over an angel."

Jamie turned to the young woman and was pleasantly surprised to find the very person he feared he would never see again. "Comtesse!"

Her eyes widened. "Your Highness," she greeted before tripping over something unseen in the water. "Oh! Be careful, it's very slippery right there," she muttered, desperately trying to clutch at her sodden dress to protect her modesty.

Jamie blushed brightly when he realised her dress didn't offer much coverage when wet. "Uh, here," he took off his cloak and threw it around her shoulders, as he helped her back onto dry land, "allow me."

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

Wilfred look between to two and chuckled. "Well, I shall leave you be while I go dry myself. Excuse me, my dear,." He nodded to the lady.

With Wilfred gone, the Prince was unsure of what to do or say. He felt young and silly. "Would you like to sit?" he offered.

She nodded. "Sorry," she said as she took her seat on the ground, "but did I hear you call him Lord Mott?"

"Yes! That was Lord Wilfred Mott. Brilliant man, he is, painter, inventor, philosopher. I wish I could be half of what he is."

"Mmm. Me as well," she agreed as a lone grey wolf made it's way out of the trees and trotted to her side, folding itself next to her.

His jaw fell open in surprise. "That's, uh... That's a wolf!"

She gave a cheeky grin. "Very good, your Highness."

"Is it your pet?"

"Not really. More like a friend. She likes to accompany me on my walks through the woods."

"You are..." Incredible. Fascinating. Frustrating. Beautiful. He finally took a moment to look around and was surprised to find that she was all alone. "Where are your attendants?"

"I decided to give them the day off," she answered.

"A day off?"

"Yes, sire, a day off. Don't you ever tire of having people wait on you all the time?"

"Yes, always, but it's what they do."

She inhaled sharply. "They?"

"Servants," he clarified, knowing he was probably saying the wrong thing, but not sure how to respond any differently.

She turned away and looked at the wolf resting next to her. "I wish I could dismiss mine as easily as you do yours."

"You're angry with me."

"A bit, yes."

"Because...?"

The Comtesse bit her lip. "If you could do anything anything in the world, never mind the fact that you're the Prince, what would you do?"

"Oh," he exhaled, not expecting that turn. There were a great many things he would like to do, the biggest one though... "Adventure. I want to run and go on adventures."

A smile played at her lips. "You want freedom," she said knowingly.

"Yes."

"And do you think you are the only one to feel that way?"

He blinked. "Well, no. Obviously not."

"See, you are not so different than a servant," she pointed out. "You both are confined by what society says you must be, what you can or cannot do. You both want freedom, even if that means just taking an afternoon to sit by a lake."

Jamie felt is breath leave him in a rush. He had, he had never thought about it like that. He'd never heard any of his servants complain, but then, they wouldn't complain in front of him, would they? And of course they must feel just as constricted to the palace as he, only he had the option to at least go for a stroll if he so wished. Most of them did not. "How do you do it?" he found himself saying.

"Do what?"

"Live each day with this kind of passion. Don't you find it exhausting?"

She giggled. "Oddly enough, only when I am around you. You like to irritate me, don't you?"

"Well," he drew out, "you always rise to the occasion when I do."

"I do, despite my better judgement," she said under her breath.

"Alright, young people," Wilfred started, having dried off and rejoined them, "who would like to see if my flying contraption works?"

Out of nowhere, a voice began calling out for someone in the distance.

The Comtesse turned around in surprise, looking nervous. She jumped to her feet and took off the cloak he had draped around her. "Forgive me, your highness. I've lost track of the hour."

"But the wind, it's perfect!" Wilfred told her in disappointment.

"I'm sorry, my lord. Perhaps another time!" she replied, as she began making her way up the hill.

Jamie felt his heart sink when he realised he was going to loose her again. "Wait," he called out. "Comtesse, I'm playing tennis tomorrow with the Marquis Lethbridge Stewart. Will you come?"

She looked back and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I really must go."

"Why does she keep doing that?" He looked to Lord Mott. "She keeps walking away."

The old man sighed. "Perhaps one day, when the time is right, she will stay."


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: Here we go! Thanks for all the support you guys have shown for this story. *hugs***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, Ever After, or anything related. *Some lines below are borrowed from the movie Ever After. Credit for those lines belong to their respective writers.***

* * *

 _"But we're never content with living well if we think we can live better."_

 _― Jacob Grimm_

* * *

Rose sighed as she leaned back and allowed Sarah Jane to brush her hair. In the absence of her mother, Sarah Jane had always assumed the role of motherly figure, especially after Rose's father died and Cassandra practically ostracized her. Despite the changes in Rose's lifestyle it had been a nightly tradition for the two women that neither wanted to give up. And so the pair sat huddled by the fire in the kitchen, along with Gwen and Rhys, who were enjoying their own evening meal now that the three ladies of the house had been feed and been tucked away in their rooms. Rose smiled when she noticed Rhys sneaking his wife some of his portions when she wasn't looking, only wanting the very best for her and their unborn child. She was so thankful that he was back with their makeshift family and hadn't been shipped away with the other thieves and criminals.

Thinking of thieves and criminals, Rose's mind wandered to the missing candlesticks and painting from the hall that Cassandra brought up earlier. It made no sense to her. She was positive that neither she nor Sarah Jane, or Gwen and Rhys had taken them, which really only left Cassandra or her two daughters. And how would stealing possessions from her own home benefit her? And for her to have the nerve to garnish their wages until the possessions were found?! It was appalling! Not to mention Cassandra's threat to have them shipped away for stealing. The only bright spot of that whole conversation had been when Lynda informed them that Prince James had spoke to his father and had the men Rhys had been locked away with released. On top of that there was a new decree that any man who sails must be compensated. It was mind boggling.

"Why do you think the Prince had all the thieves released?" Rose asked aloud, curious what the others would have to say.

Rhys chuckled as he took a bite of bread. "I don't have to think, Rosie. I know!" he said between chews.

"What?"

"Swallow your food, silly man." Gwen smacked her husband's chest playfully. "Rhys told me everything that happened, and I'm sure what he means that you're the reason the Prince had them all released."

Rose's eyes widened. "Me... b-but I didn't really-"

"Oh, yes you did. You stood up to him, made him think. Takes a brave person to do that."

"Are we surprised?" Sarah Jane asked, setting the hairbrush aside as she began plaiting her hair. "Our Rose has always been so very brave and very courageous."

"I didn't feel very brave or courageous," Rose admitted. "I was terrified the entire time."

The older woman maneuvered herself so she could face her charge. "Courage isn't a matter of not being frightened, you know. It's being afraid and doing what you have to do anyway. An old friend told me that."

Gwen nodded in the background. "And as we learned tonight, apparently you made quite the impression on not only the Prince, but everyone around. Did you hear Reinette? She said there were loads of courtiers talking all about you! And didn't that just burn her and her witch of mother. They were practically green!"

Rose smiled, but shook her head. "I don't want people to be talking about me, though. What if Cassandra figures it out?"

"Don't you worry about that, sweetheart," Sarah Jane told her. "As long as you're never in the same place as Prince and Cassandra, and I don't see that happening, you'll be fine. Now, it's best we all head to bed. We have a busy day planned for the market tomorrow."

A busy day indeed.

While Cassandra, Reinette, and Lynda attended the Prince's tennis match, Rose (trying desperately not to think about how she had actually been personally invited to the match by the Prince himself), along with Sarah Jane and Gwen were busy setting up and selling fruits and vegetables from their farm. While Cassandra and her daughters were at the match, Rhys was selling his own wares for his and Gwen's sake.

"Rose Tyler, you get prettier every week."

Rose grimaced. She was occupied measuring out some grains for a potential costumer, and had not seen the man addressing her approach. If she had, she would have chosen to walk away. Clearing her throat, she countered, "And you, Monsieur Van Statten, are wasting your flattery."

Van Statten smirked. He was a good friend (and Rose often wondered if perhaps more) to Cassandra. Such friendship made him feel entitled to say whatever he felt like to her servants. "It's a pity your soil's the best in the province and yet so poorly tended."

"I'll have to disagree with you, sir," Sarah Jane stated as she stepped forward and wrapped her arm around Rose's waist. "While you're correct that we have the best soil in the province, I think we do a find job tending it. Especially given our limited resources."

"Limited resources, you say?" He lifted an eyebrow. "Is there anything I could do?"

Gwen stepped to Rose's other side. "You could speak to the Baroness and get back to your shopping. We have customers to tend to."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'd rather discuss it with Rose, if you don't mind."

"I do actually!"

Rose smiled, but squeezed her hand. She didn't want the other woman getting in any major confrontation in her condition. "It's alright, Gwen."

"I may be twice your age Rose, but I'm well endowed," Van Statten told her, ignoring the look of disgust on her face. "As evident by my estate, I've always had a soft spot for the less unfortunate. You need a wealthy benefactor and I need a young lady with spirit."

Rose's stomach rolled. This wasn't the first time the man had approached her about such a thing, but he definitely was becoming bolder in his requests. "Spirit I may have, but I'm not the lady for you, believe me. Now," she held up a bowl, "would you like some prunes?"

"No," he sneered. "I'll buy nothing this week, and you'd do well to remember that without my generosity your pathetic little farm would cease to exist. I'd be very, very careful if I were you."

The three ladies stood tense until Van Statten walked away. When he was clear of the station Sarah Jane let out a noise of frustration. "That man is a pig! If he didn't buy a bushel of vegetables from us every week, I'd spit on him."

Gwen merely shrugged. "I always just spit in his vegetables."

Rose and Sarah Jane looked at her in surprise before breaking out into a fit of giggles. "You do not!" they protested.

"I do too!"

* * *

Jamie sighed as he looked at the woman walking to his right. Reinette was beautiful, to be sure, but there was just something missing when he spoke to her. He hadn't even meant to invite her on this turn about the market, but during his tennis match, the Marquis hit the ball over his head, causing him to lose his footing and fall into the netted are where the courtiers stood. He had hoped that his fumble would land him in the lap of his mysterious Comtesse, but it seemed she hadn't attended like he'd hoped she would. It wasn't until he had recovered himself that he realised Reinette was off to the side holding out the missing ball. Before he knew it, she had somehow got him to invite her for walk. How did she even do that? The only thing he remembered saying was how lovely she looked, which she did. Apparently that was all it took. Curse his bloody gob.

He was painfully aware of the fact that Reinette's mother and sister were following them throughout their walk, listening to every word they shared. And, oh, he was sharing many words. It was a defense mechanism for him. If he just kept talking, even if he had no ideas what he what he was talking about, eventually everyone would nod and leave him be. He secretly hoped that if he continued listing the history of the very market they were walking through, eventually Reinette would cut him off and take her leave. He was hoping in vain, for she did cut him off, but she did not take her leave.

"It's wonderful that you know so much about such a little market in your kingdom," she cooed, trailing a hand up his arm.

"Oh," he paused, momentarily flustered, "well, yes. But you know, it's not so little. It's actually-"

She held up a hand. "I don't need the actual dimensions, your highness. I merely meant that, compared to the palace, this is a rather small little area. You must find it so... quaint."

"Oh, but I think it's brilliant! All these people milling about, selling their wares. Good for them!"

"Right," she agreed, though she didn't seemed convinced.

"Oh, I know!" He turned around and held out his hand to his guard, Jakoby, who without words, knew what he wanted. The guard handed over a small box, which Jamie opened, revealing several small treats in various colors. "Here, never have you tasted anything like this!" Reinette grinned, but instead of picking out a treat, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Did she want him to feed her?! Well, that was rather intimate. A bit too intimate if you asked him. With great care, he attempted to lightly toss the small morsel in her mouth. Thankfully he did not miss, though she did give a small choke of surprise. Clearly she was not expecting that. He watched her chew for a few moments, no look of like or dislike on her face. "Well?"

She gave an audible swallow. "That was... interesting. Very... chewy. What exactly was it?"

"A jelly treat, made by the monks who live in the Forest of Cheem! They always send me a box whenever they make a new batch."

"Huh."

He exhaled is disappointment. She clearly did not enjoy it like he did. Perhaps he should offer to have a guard see her family home? He could claim he had princely duties of some sort. Surely she couldn't question that? "Reinette-"

"Oh, look," she exclaimed and pointed towards a larger stall. "These are our servants, your highness. "

"Really?!" He thought back to the girl who had attacked him with apples. "I'd love to meet them. Good day, ladies," he greeted to the woman at the stall. Apparently his greeting frightened them because there was a sudden scream and, before he knew it, a chicken flying in his face.

The Baroness jumped forward. "What are you doing!? Trying to scare the prince to death?!"

Jamie shook his head and stepped between them, not wanting anyone to be punished on his behalf. "It's quite alright, I believe I was the one that gave them a scare!" He smiled and bounced on the balls of his feet. Something seemed of about the servants though. He could have sworn... "Sorry, but weren't there three of you?"

The oldest of the ladies shook her head. "No, sire. Just us two."

"Really?"

The younger one smiled meekly. "Well, us and the chicken, my lord."

* * *

Rose took several deep breaths as she made her way up the stairs and towards her step-mother's bedchambers. After the near run-in with the Prince that day, and her actual run-in with him the previous day, she was terrified of letting something slip. Thankfully, Gwen and Sarah Jane had covered for her while she stayed crouched behind their vegetable stall, praying no one would see her hiding. Later, the two women laughed about it, despite the dressing down they received from Cassandra for throwing a chicken in Prince James's face. Rose would just have to be even more careful about what she says and does around her step-family, lest they catch on about her pretend persona. Bracing herself, she knocked on Cassandra's door.

"Enter," she heard called out.

Rose opened the door and nodded to the woman. "I'm just here to tend to the fire," she said quietly.

"Yes, yes. Get on with it," Cassandra said, though not unkindly. Instead she had a wide smile on her face, leaning back on her pillows. The picture of relaxation. "You should have seen them together, Rose. Prince James was positively smitten with my Reinette. We must press for a quick engagement. I was thinking perhaps Christmas time. Yes, a Christmas wedding! Can you imagine?"

Rose bit her cheek, as placed the final piece of wood in the fire. Turning around she said, "I'm sure it would be lovely."

"Yes, it will be."

"Well, if there's nothing else-"

Cassandra moved to the chair near her bed. "I'd like you to brush my hair."

Rose stopped in her tracks and sighed. "Yes, ma'am." Chewing on her bottom lip, she made her way to where her step-mother was reclining.

"You must stop chewing on your lips like that. It's incredibly unbecoming."

"I'm sorry. I-I'll try to stop."

"My mother was hard on me too you know," Cassandra mentioned casually. "She taught me that cleanliness was next to Godliness. She forced me to wash my face at least twenty times a day, convinced it was never clean enough and that I would shrivel up from all the dirt. But I was very grateful to her. She wanted me to be all I could be and here I am, a Baroness, and Reinette shall be a queen."

She continued brushing her step-mother's hair, trying not to compare the situation to when Sarah Jane would brush hers at night. "I'm sure your mother would be very proud of you."

"Perhaps. She was a very hard woman to please." Reaching behind her, Cassandra pulled Rose around and requested she kneel before her. "Pity you never knew your mother, Rose. There must be a little bit of her in you somewhere," she mused.

Rose smiled softly. "My father used to tell me I looked just like her."

The older woman's face pinched at the mention of her late husband. "Well, I guess we'll never know. But we must never feel sorry for ourselves, must we? No matter how bad things get, they can always get worse."

"Yes, Madame," she agreed, silently praying that things wouldn't get any worse than they already were.

In an act of uncharacteristic softness, Cassandra leaned forward and cupped Rose's cheek. "There are times when I can see so much of Peter in you. It's like he's looking at me through your eyes."

Tears filled those very eyes as she thought of her beloved father. "Really?"

"Yes, well, your features are so masculine," Cassandra said in an abrupt change of moods. "And to be raised by a man? No wonder you're built for hard labour."

Rose stiffened. For the briefest moment she'd thought that perhaps she and her step-mother could turn a new leaf, but here she was insulting her and her upbringing. "We did the best we could. I think my father managed just fine on his own."

"Well, you would think that, wouldn't you? You hardly know any better."

"Did you love my father?" she asked softy and carefully. It was a question that had haunted her for years. She often wondered why her father had chosen the Baroness as his wife. He had been besotted with her, no question of that, but did her love her? Truly love her? Was his love returned? She was desperate to know, because if they loved one another, then maybe, maybe in her heart she could find some forgiveness for the woman who had treated her so cruelly over the years.

Cassandra frowned, but answered with surprising honestly, "I thought I did, but I hardly knew him really. And then he was taken from me." She sniffed, clearly trying to hold back tears. "Now go away. I'm tried."

Rose nodded and exited the room. It hadn't been the answer she was expecting or hoping for, but at least it was something. Perhaps someday she could find it in her heart to forgive.


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Many thanks to my lovely readers who have been so kind and supportive of this story. I adore you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After, Doctor Who, or anything related. *Some lines below are borrowed from the movie Ever After. Credit for those lines belong to their respective writers.***

* * *

 _"Then up he got with a light heart, free from all his troubles, and walked on till he reached his mother's house, and told her how very easy the road to good luck was."_  
 _― Jacob Grimm, Grimm's Fairy Tales_

* * *

"How are you so bloody calm about all this!?"

Rose pried one eye open at the exclamation. Currently she was reclining against a hay stack in a field between hers and Michael's homes, with her wolf lying with her head in Rose's lap. She had just finished filling Michael in all that had happened since she'd last seen him last, including her now multiple encounters with the Prince. She also included Reinette's encounters with the royal man and Cassandra's positivity that they would soon be throwing a wedding for the two.

With a sigh, she closed her eye and continued an attempt to relax. "Why are you so worked up about it?"

"Oh, maybe because Reinette will eventually be the bloody queen of this land! Not only will she be a queen, but she'll be married to Prince James!" he huffed, working to take out his frustrations on the piece of wood he was attempting to carve. "Do you know what that means, Rose? The Prince is going to be your brother-in-law and you'll be bringing them breakfast in bed."

Ros sat up straight and shot him a glare. "I will not! They will move into the palace and I'll stay in my home. Turn things around, get it back to how it use to be before..." she trailed off, allowing her eyes to drift shut. She didn't want to think about her father's passing. It was just too hard.

"And Prince James?"

"What about it?"

"You like him," he teased. Rose could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"I do not," she insisted.

"You do! When you were talking about him earlier, you got that goofy grin on your face."

She snorted. "You're bonkers. I don't have a goofy grin."

Michael let out a hearty chuckle. "Yes you do. It's the one where your tongue pokes out. You only give that grin when you're really happy about something."

"You're delusional. I do not like the Prince. In fact, I find him rather infuriating. Reinette can have him."

Looking over her shoulder, he gave a smirk. "Oh, yes? And I suppose if you saw him again, you'd simply say..."

"I'd walk right up to him and say, 'your Highness, my family is your family. Please, take them away,'" she answered with false bravado.

"Good, because here's your big chance. He's heading this way. "

Rose gasped and whirled around to peer around the hay stack. Sure enough, Prince James, riding proudly atop old Tardis, was heading directly for them with several royal guards trailing behind. Before she could be seen, she gave a harsh whisper to Mickey, "I'm not here," and hid on the other side of the pile. It would ruin everything if the Prince were to see her in her everyday garb. At least at the lake he'd been too distracted by her wet form to take in what she was really wearing. She held her breath in nervous anticipation as she heard hoofbeats stop and a familiar voice greet Michael.

"I'm looking for Lord Wilfred Mott, we're to go to the Monastery together. Have you seen him?"

"Lord Mott?! N-no, my Lord, though it would be an honour to, to be sure," Michael answered.

Rose smiled at his sputtering. He really would love to meet the older man. It was unfortunate that would probably never happen.

There was a brief pause before Prince James said, "That, that wolf there! That was the same I wolf I saw with the Comtesse! Please, do you know the Comtesse Andrea Prentice?!"

She felt her heart stutter at his pleading. Was he really that desperate to see her again? And my importantly, why? She prayed Michael would say no and leave it at that.

"I-I do, your highness," he replied.

She smacked her forehead.

"Brilliant! I must find her. Where is she staying?"

Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it.

"Uh, I believe, your Highness, that she is staying with a cousin. the Baroness Cassandra O'brian."

NO!

"Oh," the Prince muttered dejectedly. "That is rather unfortunate."

"But," Michael added, causing Rose to cringe, "I do know that she is there. Alone. By herself at this very moment."

Prince James hummed happily. "Fantastic!"

With that, he and his guards took their leave. As soon as they were a safe distance away, Rose charged from around the hay stack. "Michael, you horrible dog!"

Michael merely chuckled in the face of her ire. "I thought I was doing you a favour."

"He's heading towards my house," she said through clenched teeth.

"Then you better get to running. And don't forget," he called out after her as she sprinted away, "your family is his family!"

* * *

Finally! Things were looking up! He'd been momentarily disappointed that morning when he'd been unable to locate Lord Mott for their trip to the Monastery, though he wasn't completely surprised. Over the past few days he'd quickly learned that Lord Mott often liked to wander off and lose track of time. Jamie could't really fault him for it, in fact, he was more envious than anything. He longed for the freedom to be able to just wander whenever he wished. But things were looking up! At last, thanks to a servant and a wolf, he knew where the Comtesse was staying! It was unfortunate that the cousin she was staying with was the Baroness, which in turn made her cousins with... Reinette... but at least he had a location! And what luck that he was about to, if the servant was correct, find her alone! Riding up to the house, he alighted his horse. It came as quite a surprise when the door opened before he could he even knock.

"Your Highness, what an unexpected surprise!" the Comtesse greeted, smoothing down the blue and white skirts of her dress. "It seems you have found me."

He inhaled sharply. To say she looked beautiful in the blue dress would be an understatement and it was causing his heart to beat so fast, for a moment he thought he had two. "Comtesse, I must confess that I am terribly pleased to have discovered your location at last. And might I add how lovely you look."

She bowed her head. "Thank you."

"A-are you the only one home?"

"I am. My cousins are attending church this morning."

"Good, good. And do you not attend church?"

She smiled. "I have found that my faith is better served away from the rabid crowds. I prefer a quieter setting."

Jamie returned her grin. "Me as well, much to my father's displeasure, which is why I'm bound for the Monastery. The Monks there have an astonishing library. Since you are so fond of reading I thought perhaps you might join me."

"Are you sure you'd like me to go? Are you only asking because your original companion is perhaps missing?" she asked as if she knew exactly what his original plans entailed.

He blinked. "Well, I confess that Lord Mott was going to join me, but he seems to have wandered off this morning. I'll have to remember to thank him for that later," he answered as charmingly as possible. "Please, Comtesse. It really is a wonderful library."

She bit her lip and averted her eyes. "It is not fair, sire, you have found my weakness, but I have yet to learn yours."

"I should think it was quite obvious," he responded, causing them both to blush. "Captain Simmons," he called out to his guard, "I shall not be needing my horse or your services. The carriage is all we'll need, for today I am simply, Jamie." He held out a hand, beckoning the Comtesse to join him. When she took his hand he first felt a sense of relief that she had agreed to join him, and second felt an undeniable spark. It was as if her hand was meant to be in his. He wondered if she felt the same intensity he did. The small frown that graced her lips when he let go to join in the carriage gave him hope that perhaps she did.

Their carriage ride passed pleasantly as he spent the time in their confined space desperately trying not think about how her knees kept bumping into his (Knees! When had knees, completely covered in fabric, become so distracting?) and instead spent his time spewing random facts about the Monastery they were heading to. He realised he was rambling, much in the same way he had with Reinette the day before, but this time his companion was taking an active interest in what he was saying. She was asking questions and offering her opinion, and, for the first time, he didn't find himself cursing his giant gob. Of course, he quieted down once he reached the Monastery out of respect for the sacred location. No words were needed though as Rose took in the sights around them. The pure joy radiating out of her very being was enough, and Jamie couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. She was seeing this because of him. Experiencing this because of him. He was so pleased to be by her side at this very moment.

"Look at this place!" the Comtesse said in a hushed whisper that bordered on an adorable squeal. "It makes me want to cry."

"Pick one," Jamie requested following her down the stairs. The smile that had been on his face from the moment of their arrival, widened as she trailed her fingers along the spines of the books. She was right. The library was rather magnificent.

"That would be impossible," she responded. "I could no sooner choose a favourite star in the heavens."

"They really mean something to you."

"They do."

"Why? Where does this love come from?"

"My father used to read to my mother at night before bed. He used to say it was one of the few moments where she would simply relax." Her smile faded. "After she died he began reading to me instead. So many nights he would stay up late and read to me. He would always bring me books home from his travels. I fell asleep to the sound of his voice almost every night. Oh, he was addicted to the written word."

"What sort of books did he enjoy?"

The Comtesse turned her attention back to the book lined walls. "All sorts, really. Science, philosophy. He loved it all."

Jamie reached out to squeeze her hand. "What happened?"

She shrugged. "He died when I was eight. Bad Wolf was the last book he ever gave me."

"That explains why you quote it," he observed.

A look of peace settled on her face as the sound of the Monks' singing filled the library. "Do you know, I think I would rather hear my father's voice again than any other sound on the world."

The Prince opened his mouth to respond, but found there were no words. What could he say? There were so many things he cared about, but never, had he felt the way she did about something. At least not until recently. He was beginning to think that perhaps there was something, or someone that could change everything.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, and Jamie flushed in embarrassment. He'd been merely standing there like a gaping fish instead of offering her any sort of response.

He shook his head. "In all my years of study, not one tutor demonstrated the passion you have shown me in the last few days. You have more conviction in one memory than I have in my entire being."

This time it was her turn to squeeze his hand in comfort. "I don't believe that's true. I just don't think you've found what you're looking for yet."

"What if I have?" he whispered, leaning in closer.

The Comtesse cleared her throat and took a step back. "What if, indeed."

* * *

"A chat! The Queen says she wants to have a chat... with me!" Reinette crowed, not for the first time since they had started their journey home from church.

"Mother, where did you get that brooch?" Lynda asked, looking suspiciously between the two ladies in the carriage.

Her sister smirked. "Like I told the Queen, Lynda dear, she must have dropped it on her way out."

"I was asking Mother."

Cassandra huffed. "If you must know, my informant with the guards collected it for me. Chip is an odd little sort, but he has been a marvellous asset today."

"And I am meeting with the Queen!" Reinette preened.

"Now, we can't be to confident, ladies," the older woman instructed as their carriage rolled to a stop. She exited saying, "The Prince wasn't in church today and we need to know why."

Lynda crossed her arms. "Reinette gets to do everything. Why wasn't I invited along?"

Reinette rolled her eyes at her little sister's pouting. "Don't be daft, Lynda. The Queen doesn't even know you exist."

"Now, now. We must remember that your sister is doing this for all of us," Cassandra reminded the younger girl as Gwen and Sarah Jane greeted them at the door. "I am counting on you to help her get ready tomorrow."

"Lovely." The girl nodded. "And then perhaps I shall help Rose clean the fireplace!"

"If that is what you wish, my pet."

Sarah Jane cleared her throat as her mistress entered the house. "Begging your pardon, my lady, but that gilded mirror in your bed chamber, did you move it?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Of course not. Why?"

"It's also missing."

"Then it too shall come out of your pay. Now where is Rose? She needs to be available for whatever Reinette needs tomorrow."

The two servants looked at each other for a moment before Gwen answered, "I believe she said she was taking the day for herself, my lady. She left earlier for a long walk. I don't believe she'll be back until evening time, ma'am."

Cassandra straightened herself. "Really? Well, I want to be informed the minute she gets home, understood?"

"Yes, mu'm," the two servants answered, somewhat reluctantly.

She narrowed her eyes. "If I find out you two are hiding anything from me... Let's just say, you'll wish you never had."


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: To my lovely followers, thank you! You guys are the sweetest. Special thanks to Ashlanielle for her help with this chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, Ever After, or anything related. *Some lines below are borrowed from the movie Ever After. Credit for those lines belong to their respective writers.***

* * *

 _"They were in truth great rascals, and belonged to that class of people who find things before they are lost;"_  
 _― Jacob Grimm, Grimm's Fairy Tales_

* * *

Rose sighed softly as she rode in the Prince's carriage back towards her home. She made a mental note to stop the driver before they reached the destination, knowing full well her step-family would be home from church by now. It was bad enough that she would have to sneak inside before they saw her in her courtier getup. She looked over at Prince James who, in great contrast to their earlier carriage ride, was completely silent. She knew that whatever had happened between them at the Monastery had affected him greatly, she knew it did her, but whatever it was, it was inappropriate. She was a liar. She was no courtier and he was the Prince. Nothing could happen between them romantically, but that didn't mean Rose didn't want to be his friend. It was clear he needed one.

Just as she was about to ask a question about the Monastery (perhaps if she got him talking again he would brighten back up), a sudden lurch in the carriage sent her flying directly into Prince James's lap, with his face landed right in her chest. Both stayed completely still for all of three seconds before Rose was scrambling to get off him, a feat which was rather difficult in the carriage that was now tipped to the side. In her attempt to put distance between them, neither noticed that the driver had opened the door and they both ended up tumbling out.

Lying supine on the ground, they turned to look at each other before bursting into a fit of giggles. Ignoring the driver's attempt to help him up, The Prince jumped to his feet and offered his hand to Rose. "Well, that was terribly embarrassing," he said, helping her brush the leaves and sticks out of her hair as the driver surveyed the damage. It looked as if the back left wheel had snapped completely off.

"I'm afraid I don't have the supplies to fix this. We'll head back to Monastery at once, your Highness." The man gave a meek bow.

Rose looked around, an idea forming. Perhaps this was just what the Prince needed! "And we shall continue on foot!" she announced.

"But it's half a day's walk," the Royal protested.

"Honestly, your Highness, where's your sense of... adventure?" With that she turned around and began her walk.

"Well, when you put it like that," he muttered, taking quick steps to catch up with her. Grabbing her hand, he yelled, "Run!" The pair ran for several minutes, hand in hand, before finally slowing to a halt to catch their breaths. Looking over at one another, both the Prince and Rose threw their heads back in laughter. After more than one attempt to compose himself, the Prince finally took a deep breath and sighed. "Blimey. I haven't... I haven't laughed like that in... Well, I can't remember the last time I laughed like that. It must have been when Harry and I were children."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Harry?"

Prince James nodded. "He was my friend when I was young. My only friend really."

"What happened to him?" she asked carefully, sensing a story.

"Well, what always happens when a prince befriends a servant, I suppose," he mused. Beginning to walk, he continued talking, "We were just small boys when we met, about five I would say. His mother was scullery maid, his father a gardner, he helped out in the kitchens carrying logs for the fires and what not. I didn't realise he was a servant of course, to me he was just another little boy."

"He was."

"Not to my father. It wasn't until we were eight that he discovered our friendship. That was when my father set me down and explained the differences between myself and Harry, how it would be unbecoming of a Prince to be friends with a kitchen boy. And that was that. The next time Harry sought me out I told him we couldn't play together again. He was so angry. It wasn't like there was an abundance of children in the palace and I was his only real friend, but I held my ground. I wanted so badly to make me father proud, and I thought that would be the way."

Rose laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure he understood, later on. He was just a child. So were you."

He nodded. "Yes, well, several years later, illness struck the palace. His mother and father were among those who didn't make it. He came to me one night, snuck in to my room, begging me for help. They were sending him away and he didn't want to go. I couldn't understand why he was being sent away, it wasn't like he was a child, he was nearing fifteen, but he pleaded with me to speak to the King on his behalf. I tried, really I tried, but it was no use. My father wouldn't hear a word of it. Harry had developed quite the reputation of troublemaker and without his parents to vouch for him, my father didn't see any reason to keep him on." He raked a hand through his hair. "He wasn't unkind about it, my father, but his mind was set. Harry was sent away the very next day. I inquired after him later on, but no one had heard from him. It was like he disappeared. My biggest fear has always been that something terrible has happened to him. Illness, death..."

Tears prickled her eyes. She could hear in his words that he blamed himself for the fate of his young friend, when clearly he held no blame at all. "Sire, it was not your fault."

"Wasn't it?" he asked harshly.

"No! Not at all! You were both children."

"I should have tried harder. I should have convinced my father to let him stay, better yet, I should have never listened to him and remained Harry's friend! Perhaps then he would not have acted out so and someone in the palace would have been willing to vouch for him."

She gave a sigh. "What-ifs can be a heavy game, my lord. Believe me, I know," she added, thinking about all the times she had wondered what her life would be like if her father was still alive. "The truth is, we'll never know. You have no idea what would have happened to him had he stayed in the palace. Maybe things would have been better for him, maybe it would have been worse, but no matter the outcome, you hold no blame."

He turned his head away, and Rose thought perhaps he was trying to compose himself, unwilling to let her see his tears. "I think I'll always feel that his fate was my fault, but perhaps," he said quietly, "perhaps if you can forgive me, then that would make it a little easier."

"There is nothing to forgive, but for what it's worth, I forgive you. Always and Completely."

* * *

The Prince sucked in a sharp breath. How was it possible? How was she possible? He just told her something he had never shared with anyone, save his father and mother, and without a second thought, she insisted he was blameless. And even though she thought it unfounded, she offered him complete forgiveness. "Who are you?" he found himself asking, not for the first time.

She merely smiled and shook her head before taking in their surroundings. "Uh, sire, do you actually know where we're going?"

"Of course I know where we're going," he scoffed. "We're, uh, we'e going back towards, well, the palace obviously."

"Right. And that's this way?" The Comtesse pointed in the direction they were walking.

"Well-"

She giggled. "It's just, forgive me, my lord, but none of this is looking very familiar. I fear we may have gotten a bit turned around when running."

Jamie groaned. She was right. He had gone to the Monastery many times in his life, but always by carriage or horse, and he had always stayed on the main road. Never had he come or gone by foot... and through the woods no less. "I fear you are correct, my lady. It might just be best to remain where we are and wait for Captain Simmons to find us."

"You're just gonna give up?"

"I'm not giving up, but I'd prefer not to be lost in the woods all night."

"Don't think of it as being lost, sire, think of it as an adventure. Now turn around," she ordered, staring up into the trees.

He frowned at the command. "What? Why?"

"Trust me," she requested, and how could he not? He owed her that much, at least.

Turning his back to her, he was surprised when several minutes passed. "Uh, my lady?" He heard her grunt and then sigh. A brief shuffling as she was standing before him.

She turned her own back to him and said, "I need your help."

"With what exactly?" Her cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink at the question and he couldn't help but think of what a beautiful picture he made, all pink and yellow. He was sure he made a much sillier picture when he response prompted him to turn a bright shade of red.

"My dress, sire."

His brain shut down. "Your- wai- you- What?!"

Forgetting her own embarrassment, laughter burst from the Comtesse's lips. "Never fear, my Prince, I am not trying to corrupt you. I merely want to climb the tree so I can perhaps get our bearings and figure out which direction we should be going."

"And you need to undress for that?"

"Yes."

"Right. Yes. Of course. Obviously," he chattered moving her hair aside so he could help her with the delicate buttons trailing down her back. Task done, she requested he close his eyes while she stepped out of the garment. A moment later he felt the heavy fabric placed in his arms, keeping his eyes firmly shut (while silently ordering himself to not take a peek) until he heard he command from above that he may look. He was surprised at how quickly she had made it up the tree. "Are you alright up there?" he shouted.

"Right as rain!"

He chuckled. "I can't believe I don't even know the way to my own castle. And come to think of it," he noted, "why am I down here while you're up there? In your undergarments no less!"

The Comtesse guffawed. "Well, I couldn't very well climb up here in that gown now could I? And, no offense, my lord, but do you even know show to climb a tree?"

"Wha- Do I know how to climb a tree?! Of course I know how to climb a tree. I'm an excellent tree climb, Prince of the Tree Climbers to be exact! Actually, no. Scratch that. That's a rubbish title."

"Forgive me, sire, but where would we be if you broke your royal neck? Besides, I'm the Queen of the Tree Climbers," she teased.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Ha. Ha. You swim alone, climb trees, rescue servants, is there anything you don't do?"

She peered down at him through the branches. "A great many things, but where would the fun be if I could do it all. Now turn around so I can climb back down."

Doing as requested, he was surprised to find himself surrounded by a small group of gypsies. The same gypsies who had ransacked and raided Lord Mott's caravan. At the head of the group was the man Jamie had chased down for the painting. He groaned. "Oh no. Not you again..." He pulled out his sword and called out to the Comtesse, "Stay aloft, Madame, there are games afo-" He was cut off by a fist hitting him square in the face. He instantly fell flat on his back, feeling the gown he had been holding ripped from his hands.

"Your Highness!" the Comtesse screeched, jumping past the last few branches and tumbling to her knees. "OI!" She jumped on the back of the man holding her dress. "Give that to me!"

Despite the fact that there were two gypsies, a man and a woman, holding their swords to his neck, Jamie jumped to his feet, prepared to fight to the death as long as the Comtesse stayed safe. He watched in horror as she was pulled from the man's back by head of the gypsy pack. The man still holding the dress ran his hand through his dark curls and said, "My wife thanks you for this fine gown, Mademoiselle!"

"Your wife can speak for herself, thanks so much," a small woman with with short raven hair injected, a smirk on her lips.

"Let her go," Jamie pleaded, holding his hands out in surrender, "your quarrel is with me."

The leader, with his ice blue eyes and light brown hair, looked deeply at him before nodding to another woman. "Martha, hold him." The prince stiffened when he felt a knife at his neck, but was more than relieved when the man holding Andrea (and when did he start thinking of her as Andrea?) go. She stumbled briefly, but ignored the gypsy's attempt to help her.

"Honestly," she chided. "Whatever did we do to deserve this treatment?"

The gypsy chuckled. "Do? Why, you haven't done anything, sweetheart."

"Oh, then you just like to rob unsuspecting people and attack them for fun I take it?"

The Prince cringed, ignoring the blade on his throat. "Uh, Comtesse, perhaps-"

"Hush," she commanded.

He blew out a dramatic breath. "Alright, then. I'll just stand here and wait for my demise, shall I?"

"Truly, my Lady, we mean you no actual harm. This is just business," the gypsy explained.

"By thievery?" she questioned.

He shrugged. "By any means necessary. There aren't many choices for people like us."

The Comtesse looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "I understand, but I really must insist that you give me my dress back. And, since you are depriving me of my escort, I shall require a horse."

"What!?" Jamie exclaimed. "You're just going to leave me?"

The gypsy gave a soft smile. "I like you," he told the Comtesse, "and because I like you, I'm gonna make a deal with you. You can have anything of ours, absolutely anything, as long as you can carry it. Whatever you can carry, you may have."

Her eyes flicked to Jamie before looking back to the other man. "May I have your word on that, sir?"

"On my honor as a gypsy, whatever you can carry."

"Right then, if you'll excuse me." Walking around the gypsies, she moved to stand directly in front the prince. She gestured for the other woman to lower the knife at his neck. Doing so reluctantly, the gypsy woman stepped back and watched in surprised humour as the Comtesse took his arm and draped it around her shoulder. Bending her knees she grabbed Jamie's leg and hoisted him across her back. Turning her head she gave a brief nod to the gypsies and began a slow trek in the direction of the castle.

Jamie could barely believe what was happening to him. Was she actually doing this? Was she actually planning on carrying him back to the castle?! "What are you doing?" he grunted, her shoulder jamming him in the stomach.

"Making a point," she gasped. "Blimey, for such a thin bloke you're awfully heavy."

Laughter followed in their wake and they thankfully only got a few steps away before they were called back. "Wait! Wait! Come on, I'll give you a horse!"

* * *

Rose couldn't contain her giggles as she and the rince sat in the gypsy camp, listening to their music and watching the children dance around the campfire. After promising them a horse, the gypsies went a step farther and offered to walk them as far as their main camp, which happened to be not very far from the outskirts of her own home. The leader, who had introduced himself as Captain Jack Harkness (He's not a captain, Prince James whispered in her ear), was a charming man when he wanted to be, and Rose quickly found herself enjoying the wild tales he told his new guests, most ending in him naked. Rose and the Prince also were introduced to several other members of this merry band, Martha, Amelia, Rory, Owen (who had originally taken her dress), his wife Toshiko, Suzette, Andrew, and another man who Jack seemed exceptionally fond of, called Ianto. When they arrived at the campsite, they were surprised to find several more family groups waiting. They were wary of the strangers at first, especially when they learned one of them was a prince, but a quick word from Jack and they were being treated like family.

"Look at them all," Prince James marveled. "It's like another world out here."

She smiled. "This is their world."

"I never knew. I never understood."

"What?"

"I've always thought of them as thieves and criminals," he mused. "I never thought about them like this, with kids and responsibilities. It's like Jack said before, they do what they must because what other choice do they have."

Rose nodded. "They're all so brilliant. I was speaking to Owen, it seems he's the physician of the group and Martha assists him. Imagine what they could be capable of if given the chance."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, before pulling a small pouch off his belt. "Jelly treat?" he offered, opening the pouch.

"It looks like a baby," she told him, smiling at the size and shape of the treat.

"Ha! A jelly baby! You're fantastic."

She couldn't help but grin at his boyish enthusiasm. "It's nice to see you so happy."

Prince James reached over and ran his thumb along the back of her hand. "I am happy. Right here, right now, I'm happy."

"It's your turn you know, and it had better be good," she said, reminding him of the little game they had been playing all evening, taking turns sharing little secrets about themselves. So far it had remained on a superficial level, which suited Rose fine, in the long run it would maker her harder to trace if he was so inclined (it was bad enough he knew where she was living). But she couldn't help wanting to know more about this prince, who could be happy and bouncy one moment, and broody the next. He was quite the enigma. A handsome and intriguing enigma.

He took a deep breath. "I have no desire to be king," he admitted.

"But think of all the wonderful things you could do for your people."

"Yes," he exhaled, "but to be so defined by your position, to never be seen as who you are but as what you are. You have no idea how insufferable that is."

"You might be surprised," she mumbled.

"Really?"

Rose looked around the campfire. Looked at where Jack was holding a sleeping little girl with curly black hair. 'My daughter, Alice,' he had introduced earlier. She looked at where Owen was dancing with his wife around the fire, and Martha was cleaning a little boy's scraped knee. "It's like what were saying before, a gypsy is rarely painted as anything else. They're defined by their status just as your title defines you, yet it is not who they are. You have been born to privilege and with that comes specific obligations." The Prince had a bewildered expression from her speech and Rose cringed. "Forgive me, your Highness, my mouth has run away with me again."

He shook his head, a small blush rising on his cheeks. "No, my lady. It is your mouth that has me hypnotized."

Her eyes automatically closed as the Prince leaned in closer, his lips brushing across hers. Just as he was about to pull back, Rose carefully returned the pressure, going purely off instinct and what she had read in books. She gasped in surprise when she felt the Prince's tongue gently caress her bottom lip, and in an act of pure bravery, she copied his actions. The two only broke apart when they heard a loud whistle and several catcalls of approval, with Jack being the loudest. Barely making eye contact, Rose and Prince James burst out laughing, both too pleased to be terribly embarrassed by the situation.

* * *

As the night wore on, Jamie had finally gone to Jack and asked if he had a horse to spare. He knew they weren't too far from Andrea's residence, but a horse would still be faster than walking, and for her reputation he knew the sooner he got her back the better. Though, he was loathe to lose her company. Jack had agreed and lent them his own personal horse, Chula, with the promise that if Jamie simply sent the horse away when the was done, the beast would find his way back to the gypsy camp. The ride was mostly silent as Andrea dozed in his arms, she'd told him before she nodded off to stop before they reached her cousin's house as she didn't want to wake anyone. When they finally reached the destination he felt most comfortable leaving her, he gently shook her shoulder.

A small yawn escaped her as she stretched her arms, lifting herself off his chest in the process. "We're here already?" she asked.

"Yes, unfortunately we are," he answered as he alighted the horse before helping her down.

She smiled softly as he kept his arms firmly encircled around her. "You know, you were pretty useless back there with the gypsies. I saved your life."

He rolled his eyes at her teasing, but couldn't help but agree. "Yes, you did. Thank you."

"A girl does what she can, sire. "

"Jamie. Call me Jamie."

She lifted her hand and traced her finger down his cheek. "Jamie."

Hearing his name come from her lips, Jamie couldn't help but lean down and give her a gentle kiss. "Hello," he greeted when he pulled back.

"Hello," she giggled.

"Andrea? Do you know the ruins at Acardia?"

"Yes."

"I often go there alone... to be alone, I mean," he tried clarifying. "But, the thing is, I wouldn't actually mind going and not being alone. What I mean is... Would you meet me there tomorrow?"

Andrea bit her bottom lip and appeared to be trying to find the right answer. "I shall try," she finally answered.

He felt his heart swell with hope. "Then I shall wait all day."


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N: Many thanks to everyone who has been so kind and supportive of this story. *hugs***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After or Doctor Who. *Some lines below are borrowed from the movie Ever After. Credit for those lines belong to their respective writers.***

* * *

 _"My tale is done. There runs a mouse; whoever catches her may make a great, great cap out of her fur."_  
 _― Jacob Grimm, Grimm's Fairy Stories_

* * *

Upon returning to the castle (and being properly chastised for arriving back so late by Captain Simmonds) Jamie really did attempt to get some sleep, but found the effort to be useless. His mind couldn't stop racing as he thought about the day and evening he'd spent with the Comtesse Andrea Prentice and all they had discussed. She challenged him in a way he'd never been challenged before. She questioned him and and encouraged him and it was such a refreshing change. He found himself desperately wanting to prove himself to her, to be the man worthy her affections. As the first rays of sun began peeking through the window, the perfect idea came to him. Paying no mind to the actual time of morning, Jamie raced to his parents room and flung open the curtains surrounding their bed.

His mother blinked up at him in sleepy surprise. "You have got to be kidding me," she grumbled.

"I have news!" the Prince preened.

"Sean, wake up. Our son has something to tell us."

"Whaisit?" the King slurred.

Jamie grinned brightly. "Mother, Father, I want to build a university with the largest library on the continent where anyone can study no matter they're station."

His father frowned in confusion, still not fully awake. "Uhhh, okay."

"Oh, and I want to invite the gypsies to the ball!" he added. "They're really wonderful people once you get to know them!"

When he backed away and closed the curtain he heard his father mumble, "I can't remember the last time he was so enthused about something."

"Neither can I," his mother agreed.

With a skip in his step, Jamie made his way back to his chambers so he could prepare for his trip to the ruins of Arcadia to hopefully see Andrea once more. He had rather exciting news to share with her!

* * *

"Rose Marion, what in the world happened to you yesterday!?"

Rose cringed at Sarah Jane's harsh whisper. She had just entered the kitchen, though she knew breakfast had been long over, after only a few hours of sleep. Once home from her adventure with Prince James (Jamie he had requested), she'd carefully snuck back into the house and went straight to her bed in the attic. She had hoped that she would fall straight to sleep, but found the task near impossible with the events of the day and night swimming through her head. Most especially thoughts of the kisses she had shared with Jamie. She knew it was wrong, there could never be anything between them, but how she wished it would. She'd done the very thing she swore to herself wouldn't happen. She'd fallen in love. Just as she opened her mouth to answer the older woman, she was cut off.

"Never mind. It's probably best I don't know, but you should know your step-mother is in fine form," Sarah Jane warned. "When she asked of your whereabouts this morning I told her you'd got yourself lost and were now feeling ill from the experience. I don't think she believed me, but it's best you stick to it."

"I'm sorry," Rose apologised, her head bowed in embarrassment.

"Oh, sweetheart. I was just worried about you. Still am to be honest. You really should try to avoid her ladyship today."

"I will. How was breakfast? Did you and Gwen manage well without me?"

Sarah Jane rolled her eyes. "Oh, we were fine. Lynda was sent in here to help."

"Lynda?! Why in the world would she be sent to help with breakfast?" she asked.

"When I told them about you feeling ill, Reinette demanded to know what would be done about their breakfast. Before I could explain that Gwen and I could handle it just fine, Lynda came to your defense and said they should be more worried about you. Cassandra didn't take that too well, and said if she was so worried then she should help with your morning duties," the older woman explained. "Bless, the poor thing could barely boil water."

Guilt flooded Rose. This was all her fault. Not only did her pseudo family have to lie for her, but poor Lynda was punished because of her actions as well. This only proved to her that whatever was going on between her and Prince James needed to end. This afternoon she would, for the last time, don her courtier disguise and sneak away to the ruins of Arcadia. There she would tell the Prince that she could no longer spend time with him.

Suddenly, Gwen came racing into the kitchen, tears in her eyes. "Oh, Rose! You need to get upstairs, quick!"

Knowing Gwen wasn't one for dramatics, Rose immediately ran out of the kitchen and up the back staircase. Making her way down the hall, she stopped in the doorway of the room her step-family was currently occupying. Her heart stuttered as she took in the site of Cassandra holding Rose's mother's dress up to Reinette, the matching bejeweled shoes, sitting by her feet.

Hearing her entrance, Cassandra looked up and smirked. "Oh, look who finally decided to grace us with her presence."

"What do you think you're doing?" she questioned.

"Trying on my dress," Reinette answered, a small smile gracing her face.

Cassandra shook her head. "You don't honestly think that after you just disappeared yesterday that I'd let you go anywhere, let alone the ball? You silly, silly girl."

Rose let out a humourless chuckle. "Do you really think these games and intrigues you play are going to get you the crown? To get you the Prince? To hunt royalty like a sport is disgusting and the last way to win his heart."

"Who said anything about winning his heart?" Reinette cooed, running her hands down the gown being held to her. "You're just jealous."

"The last thing I am is jealous of you."

"Yet, I'm the one going to the ball. Don't you think this ensemble will be stunning on me?"

She stepped forward and picked up the shoes sitting at Reinette's feet. "These are my mother's!"

Reinette nodded. "Yes, and she's dead."

Later, Rose would barely be able to recall exactly what came over her. It was like a wave of red washed over her and she couldn't think clearly. One second her hand was at her side and the next she had made a fist and was swinging at her step-sister. Before she could blink, Reinette was flying backwards over the bed, scrambling to her feet and running out of the room, Rose hot on her trail. She was vaguely aware of Lynda shouting for someone to do something, while Cassandra tried her best to keep up with her eldest daughter and step-daughter. Rose paid them no mind. She had one thought in her head as she ran through her house, the house she had grown up in. Get Reinette.

The wave of red melted away as Reinette stopped in the kitchen, pushing past the other servants, and grabbed the book Rose had left on the mantle. Holding it over the fire she shouted, "Get away from me, so help me God!"

Rose stopped in her tracks, gasping for breath when she realised the book was her treasured copy of Bad Wolf. "No, Reinette, don't! Please! Put it down!"

"Give me the shoes!"

"Put the book down!"

Having finally caught up, Cassandra entered the kitchen slowly. Taking in the scene before her, she said, "Consider carefully, Rose. Your father's book or your mother's shoes, though neither will save you from a sound lashing!"

Rose looked around the room, her gaze landing on Sarah Jane and Gwen. Both woman looked torn and unable to provide her with an answer or solution. Rose had no memories of her mother. The dowry that she'd left behind was her only connection to her. But the book... Bad Wolf was the last book her father had brought her. The last book her father had read to her. So many nights Rose would stay up reading Bad Wolf, letting the words and memories of her father's voice wash over her. With a heavy a heart, and a silent apology to her departed mother, Rose handed the shoes over to Cassandra.

Just as she moved to grab the book from her step-sister, Reinette tossed it into the fire.

"No!" Rose screamed, lunging for the fire.

An hour later and Cassandra had made good on her promise of a sound lashing. After stopping her from reaching in the fire for her father's book, Cassandra had pulled Rose outside, with orders to the others to leave them be. Rhys, bless him, had tried to stop the Baroness, but his efforts only resulted in a lashing for him as well. Rose couldn't even find the will to try and fight back or protect herself has the whip laced across her bare back. The pain she felt in her heart was much, much worse. She didn't even notice the discomfort from her lacerations until later, after she had been sent back to her bed in the attic and Lynda was tending her wounds. She was curious why it was Lynda there and not Gwen or Sarah Jane, but her young step-sister had quietly informed her that Cassandra and Reinette had been off to court for the day and had insisted the others join them.

"You really brought this upon yourself, you know," the younger girl mused as she carefully washed the blood from Rose's back.

"What do you mean? she asked, sucking in a sharp breath of pain

"First, with you just off and disappearing yesterday and then that horrid display downstairs..."

"I don't know what came over me. Just seeing her with _my_ mother's possessions, treating them like her own. I lost it."

"Of course, I shall never forget the way Reinette's feet went over her head like that." Both girls giggled at the memory before the throbbing Rose was feeling sobered them up. Running a hand down her arm, Lynda whispered, "She should not have said that about your mother."

Rose turned her head so she could see her. "Thank you. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that my actions gave affected you so."

"Yes, well." She shrugged. "I've grown accustomed to my mother and sister's disdain for me. I know I'm not as beautiful or refined as Reinette."

"You're not Reinette, but don't you dare think you're not as beautiful or refined as her. You are gorgeous and sweet and you deserve so much more than you think. You are your own person and that's brilliant."

Lynda began twirling her hair nervously. "Do you really think so?"

"I really do," Rose confirmed.

"I wish I could be as brave as you."

Rose shook her head. "I'm not brave."

The young girl nodded vehemently. "Yes, you are! Losing your mother and father, dealing with the way my mother and sister treat you... The way even I've treated you. And yet you're still here and surviving. I could never-"

"You could," she told her. "You could if you had to." Wincing, Rose carefully pulled herself up into a sitting position. "Lynda, I need to ask a favor of you and for your own innocence, should your mother and sister find out, I need you to not ask me why or what I'm doing."

Her step-sister thought for a moment before saying, "Just tell me one thing. Is what you're doing dangerous?"

"Only for my heart."

* * *

It had been over three hours and the Comtesse had yet to make an appearance at the ruins of Arcadia. Several reasons for her absence ran through his head, varying in degrees of ridiculousness. He knew it could be something as simple as she had duties to attend to and could not slip away, to the idea that perhaps she had been attacked on her way to the ruins. Though the gypsies had sworn their safety in the woods from now on, his heart was racing. He certainly hoped her reason for not coming wasn't because she didn't want to. She hadn't seemed opposed for this new found intimacy last night, but he knew the light of day may have shed a different perspective on things. Just as he was considering packing his things and perhaps stopping by her family's home, she slowly entered the ruins.

"Hello," Jamie greeted to get her attention.

She slowly turned, her back stiff. "Hello," she returned, her voice wavering with emotion.

Hopping to his feet, he quickly moved to stand before her, frowning when he realised her eyes were red, as if she had been crying. "Are you well?" he asked.

Andrea shook her head. "I fear that I am not myself today."

"I feel as if my skin is the only thing keeping me from going everywhere at once. Like I'm clinging to the skin of this tiny little world and if I let go..."

"Jamie, there is something I must tell you."

"And I you. Oh, and before I forget, I have a present for you," he said, pulling a small book out of his back pocket. "I realise you already have a copy of Bad Wolf, a much loved copy, but I thought perhaps a second would be appreciated since your first is so beloved."

A small sob escaped her as she took the book and clutched it to her chest. "Your Highness-"

"Jamie," he corrected.

"I cannot stay long, but I had to see you. There is much to say. So much to explain."

He held out a hand to her. "Before you do, come with me. There is something I'd like to show you." Leading her outside, he began showing her the grounds around the ruins. He pulled her into his favourite spot, where the trees were growing through the room. "I used to play here as a boy. It was my father's most cherished retreat before the war, before the fall of Arcadia."

She clutched his hand tightly, taking in the sights. "It's beautiful."

"I've measured my life by these trees, starting here," he pointed to the ground, "and all the way up there. And still they grow. So much life to live, but I no longer imagine it alone. Life, I have found, is better with two."

The Comtesse took a shuddering breath. "You're not making this easy."

"I have not slept for fear I would wake to find all this a dream. Do you know, I think I've found my purpose. It's a project actually inspired by you and I feel the most wonderful freedom," he confessed, resting his forehead against hers.

"It wasn't me," she whispered. "It was all you. Always you."

Jamie traced a finger down her cheek. "Oh, Andrea, you are unlike any courtier, any person, I have ever met. Tomorrow at the masqued ball I shall make it known to the world."

She clutched his hand tightly. "Why did you have to be so fantastic?"

He smiled, but offered no answer. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

Andrea took a step away from him, but kept her hand in his. "Simply that... Last night, was the happiest night of my life. And I... I love you."

"Quite right too," he exhaled, tugging her into his arms and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Wrapping his arms around her back, he was surprised when Andrea yelped in pain, scurrying away from him in the process. "Andrea?"

"This was a mistake. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but I must go." Lifting her skirts, the Comtesse raced out of the ruins, ignoring the Prince's cries of protest.


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for your kind words and support of this story. Very special thanks to Ashlanielle. Her help with this story has been invaluable.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, Ever After, or anything related. *Some lines below are borrowed from the movie Ever After. Credit for those lines belong to their respective writers.***

* * *

 _"Love is like death, it must come to us all, but to each his own unique way and time, sometimes it will be avoided, but never can it be cheated, and never will it be forgotten."_  
 _― Jacob Grimm_

* * *

If the Baroness Cassandra O'brian was good at one thing, she was good at spinning tales. She could weave lies and manipulate the truth with the best of them. Coming up with a plausible excuse as to why her eldest daughter was sporting a black eye while meeting the Queen for tea was proving a little more difficult. Thankfully her talents for creating false stories proved true as she told a tale that would shine Reinette in the best possible light.

Sitting in one of the many castle gardens, the Queen listened to Cassandra's tale with rapt attention. Examining Reinette's eye, she said, "Oh, you really must let my doctor look at that. To think you saved that baby from falling into that fireplace!"

Reinette gently touched her eye. "Twas a maternal instinct, Majesty."

She sipped her tea. "It's a good instinct to have. Nothing quite compares to a mother's love. I'm sure the Baroness agrees."

"Oh, absolutely, your Highness," Cassandra was quick to agree.

"I'm terribly sorry my son can't join us, but he seems to have disappeared again."

"Again?"

Queen Donna nodded. "Mmm. He does that quite a bit, has done since he was a small child, but you know what young people are like. He was gone all day yesterday and did not return until dawn!"

Alarm bells began ringing in Cassandra's mind. Rose too, had been missing most of the night. It had to be a coincidence. It just had to be. Forcing a smile she said, "Well, it must be marvelous to have that kind of stamina."

"Perhaps you could help solve a mystery for me. Do you know the Comtesse Prentice?" the royal inquired. "Apparently she's staying with a cousin, but no one seems to know who."

Her breath escaping her, Cassandra asked, "The Comtesse Prentice, you say? Yes, yes I do know her."

"Really? How wonderful! I was beginning to think she was a ghost." The Queen laughed.

"No, I'm afraid she's been around for years, and is staying with us as a matter of fact. Isn't that right, darling?"

Her daughter frowned, but knew better than to disagree. "Yes, yes, our... cousin. We just love her to bits."

Cassandra gave a tight nod. "So much so that you gave her that little pet name. What was it? The little cinder girl?"

As Reinette put the pieces together, she began turning a bright shade of red. Her hands clenched tightly and to her mother's horror, she let out a rather unladylike growl of frustration, slamming her hand down on the table in the process.

"Good heavens. Are you all right?" Queen Donna questioned, looking highly concerned.

"There was a bee," she explained demurely.

Thankfully, though she remained suspicious, the Queen excepted Reinette's poor excuse for her sudden outburst. Cassandra silently vowed to have a word with her eldest about learning to control her emotions better in front of others. The rest of the afternoon tea passed pleasantly enough as she carefully "confided" in the Queen that their dear cousin, the Comtesse Prentice, was engaged and would be leaving the country by boat presently. It was a rather brilliant lie and Cassandra was rather proud of herself for coming up with it off the top of her head. Of course all that was left now was dealing with her insufferable step-daughter.

Upon arriving home, the Baroness need not even ask if Rose was home. She knew she wasn't and even if she didn't the guilty look gracing her youngest's face was enough to give it away. A brief shriek from her eldest's room had her running. Apparently the dress and shoes that had originally belonged to Rose's mother were missing. Cassandra braced herself and Reinette for the confrontation that was sure to happen the moment Rose returned, and happen it did. As soon as she heard the door at the front of the house open, she was down the stairs in a flash.

"Of all the insidious jokes, turning your mother into a Comtesse, why it's almost as absurd as a prince who spends his days with a servant that sleeps with pigs," she spat out as soon as she laid eyes on her step-daughter.

Rose shook her head, looking utterly defeated. "What bothers you more, Cassandra, that I am common or that I am competition?"

"Competition?... Compe- competition? Why you foolish girl! Tell me where the dress is, Rose."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Reinette stepped forward. "The gown, the slippers, they were in my room before and now they're gone. You hid them. I know you did!"

"Where did you put the gown, Rose?" Cassandra asked once more.

Tears welled in her step-daughter's eyes. "Where are the candlesticks and the tapestry and the silver? Perhaps the gown is with them," she suggested with a shout.

"I would think twice about raising your voice at me, little girl. Now, you will produce that gown or-"

Rose cut her off. "Or what? There is nothing more you could possibly due to me, Cassandra, for I would rather die a thousand deaths than to see my mother's dress on that spoiled, selfish thing you call your daughter."

Cassandra felt her breath catch in her throat. Never before had she seen such fury in her step-daughter's eyes. Not even when she had physically attacked Reinette earlier in the day. She was no longer the sad little girl who had lost her father and was easily manipulated into being a servant. This, this was a grown woman who had apparently found her confidence and was ready to put her foot down. Well, well. That just would not do. "Hm," she pondered aloud. "I'm sure there's something we can arrange," she said, grabbing her step-daughter's arm, surprised that the young woman did not fight her, and pulled her down the stairs, eventually pushing her into the rarely used cellar. After locking her in, she turned and addressed the other servants who were watching with clear pain in their eyes. She scoffed at their trivial emotions. "Open this door and you'll wish you never set foot in this house. Reinette, Lynda, gather everything that will fetch a price. We are going to town first thing in the morning."

Her youngest stepped forward. "Mother, it's only a ball."

"Obviously, Lynda. And you're only going for the food and the 'delightful' conversation."

* * *

"Engaged?!"

Queen Donna nodded, her heart breaking at the shock and pain in her only son's eyes. "I'm afraid so, sweetheart."

He shook his head. "I don't believe it. There has to be some mistake!"

"The Baroness was quite insistent about it. The Comtesse was travelling by boat this afternoon to meet her betrothed. I am so sorry, Jamie."

"No."

Donna frowned. "Excuse me?"

"I said no," her son answered as he began pacing the garden and tugging his hair. "I believe in her. I believe in what we had, what we shared. She's not a liar and she never said a word about there being anyone else."

"Would you have listened if she had?" she asked quietly, her son's pacing slowing to a halt.

"Oh. Oh, no. When we met earlier... She tried... I think she tried to tell me something, but I was so caught up in everything else, I..."

"She must be very brilliant to have captured your heart so."

Jamie nodded. "She's the best. I won't give up on her, Mother. I can't. But I realise that Father will want his answer and I'm afraid there's only one I can give, if Andrea belongs to another and is truly gone."

The Queen stood to her feet and grabbed her son's hands in hers. "My beautiful boy. I have no doubt that you will make the right decision when the time comes. Just remember, any choice would be better than that de Souza woman!"

* * *

When Rose was a little girl, she was positively terrified of the cellar. Something about the damp earth and darkness that enveloped the cold room always made her feel as if there was someone unseen in the room, even if Sarah Jane promised there was no one else. Rose's overactive imagination had other ideas though. She was positive that there must be a monster of some sorts down there, lurking in the dark, waiting for the occupants of the house to find their way down the creaky old stairs. Running to her father, she sought alleviation from this fear. Surprisingly, Peter Tyler did not deny the existence of a creature in the cellar.

"Of course there's a monster down there!" he confirmed.

"But... But I didn't think monsters were real?"

He tipped his head to the side and looked thoughtful. "Well, you felt one didn't you?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "But I didn't see it."

"Obviously not. He must be an invisible monster. Nothing to worry about then. I imagine he's a very kind."

"He is?"

"Oh, yes! He's probably very lonely down there in the cellar all on his own. Even when people go down there, they can't see him. It would be my guess that he was merely trying to get your attention. Perhaps he would like it if we went down there and shared some stories or songs with him."

Her eyes widened. "If we do all that, will we be able to see him?" she asked.

Her father shook his head. "I'm afraid not, but he'll be much happier and we won't feel so afraid when we're down there."

From that moment forward, whenever Rose found herself down in the cellar, she took to singing or humming little tunes. Sometimes, she would even recite or recount stories from her childhood. Even after her father had died and she'd grown old enough to know realise that there was no invisible monster in the cellar, she kept at it. And that was precisely what she did when her step-mother locked her in. It was a long, cold night she spent in that cellar, making Rose feel five years old again, positive there was a monster lurking over her shoulder. It was a silly notion, she knew better, but it was still a long night in that darkness nonetheless. Exhaustion took hold as she fell asleep at some point in the night, humming the little songs Sarah Jane had taught her as a child, but it was not a peaceful sleep in the slightest.

As morning dawned and the day drew on, Rose listened as the rest of the house woke and prepared for their day. She knew Cassandra and her girls were collecting items to sell at the market so they could purchase Reinette a new gown, and she could only hope that they weren't taking anything of too much importance. Though at this point there was so little left of her mother and father's possessions that it didn't really matter what disappeared now. Throughout the day, Gwen would stop by the locked door to the cellar and sneak Rose bits of bread and water through the small slot near the top of the door. She also left promises that Sarah Jane and Rhys were working on a way to get her out of the cellar. Rose said nothing to encourage their efforts of setting her free, for it would only end in disappointment for them all. For Gwen, Rhys, and Sarah Jane, they would run the risk of losing their positions as servant in the house, losing their very livelihoods.

For Rose, there would be no way for her to actually go to the ball, with her mother's gown missing, she would have nothing suitable to wear. And even if she was able to go, what would she say to Jamie? Would she even be able to find him and speak to him before Cassandra or Reinette interrupted and revealed her true identity? There was no possible way of knowing. It was better this way. Now the Prince will have the opportunity to find someone to marry who was more suitable to his station. She could only hope and pray that he would also find a hand to hold and his personal happiness as well.

Tears prickled her eyes as evening came and she heard her step-family prepare and depart for the masque ball. Within minutes of the carriage departing, Sarah Jane and Gwen were at the cellar door, attempting to get it open.

"Just sit tight, Rose! We'll get you out of there!" Gwen encouraged.

Rose stood on tiptoe so she could see through the slot. "You heard Cassandra before. You shouldn't be doing this!"

"Well, personally I am sick and tired of taking orders from that woman!" Gwen exclaimed, quite vehemently. "When I was hired on here as a young girl I was told I answered to two people, Master Pete and you, Rose. Your father always treated me with kindness, as have you. That-that... woman has been nothing but awful and has done absolutely nothing to earn my loyalty to her! If she banishes me for this, well, then so be it!"

"But, Gwen," she said quietly. "What about the baby?"

The young woman rested a hand over her stomach. "Rhys and I have talked. We'll be okay. Besides, we all know that there's a good chance Cassandra will dismiss me once she learns of the baby anyway, and I really can't hide it much longer. Sarah Jane's let my dresses out as much as she can."

"I don't want us to be split up. You're my family. All three of you."

"And we will remain a family," Sarah Jane spoke up, as she attempted to fit a key into the lock on the door. "But things can't continue this way, sweetheart."

Rose bit her lip as finally the tears that had been building up, began trickling down her cheeks. "If something happens to anyone of you, make your way to the woods and find the gypsy camp. Tell them that the Comtesse Andrea Prentice sent you. They'll take care of you."

The older woman slammed her hand down. "Oh, this blasted thing! This was the only key I could find hidden amongst the Baroness's things. I was sure it was it!"

A throat was cleared behind them, and they were all surprised to see Michael standing at the top of the stairs, grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you doing here!? I thought your master had you working tonight."

"He thinks I'm out making deliveries. Even so, sometimes you've got to stop sitting around, taking orders like a dog. If you've taught me anything throughout the years, Rose, you've taught me that you don't just give up. You don't just let things happen. You make a stand. You say no. You have the guts to do what's right when everyone else just runs away, and I just can't just let you sit in a dark cellar when the love of your life is out there waiting for you. Now, if you ladies will please move aside, I've brought some back up!" Stepping away, Michael revealed an older gentleman standing behind him.

"Hello!"

"Lord Mott!" Ros exclaimed.

"Wilfred, please, my dear. Now if you ladies will allow me." Moving his way down the stairs, Wilf stepped up to the locked door and promptly pulled the bolts holding the door up, out of their sockets.

Sarah Jane's jaw dropped in both awe and irritation. "Why didn't I think of that? That's brilliant!"

Wilf chuckled. "Yes, I shall go down in history as the man who opened a door!"

Rose blinked rapidly as the door opened and light flooded the cellar, racing towards the opening, she took a moment to hug everyone around her, ending with Lord Mott. "Wilfred, why are you here?"

"Well, I was told Prince James was expecting you at the ball!" he answered cheerfully.

"He is expecting someone who does not exist. My lord, my name is Rose Tyler and I am but a servant."

"Yes, and I am the bastard son of a peasant, what's has that to do with anything?"

Rose bowed her head. "I have deceived him. Lied to him."

Lord Mott placed a finger under her chin, urging her to look at him. "He's a good man, your prince. He will understand and forgive you."

"Come now, sweetheart." Sarah Jane wrapped an arm around her waist. 'The night is young and we must get you ready for the ball!"

Rose shrugged out of her embrace. "I appreciate all of your efforts, but I do not wish to go. It will only end in certain disaster for us all."

Gwen placed her hands on her hips and stepped toward her. "Rose Tyler, if you stay than Cassandra O'bloodybrian wins and I will not allow that! I won't!"

"But how can I face him?" she whispered.

"Because, my dear girl, he deserves to hear the truth from the one he loves," Wilfred told her gently.

"A bird may love a wolf, my lord, but where would they make their home? The earth or the sky?"

A wide, knowing smile graced the man's face. "Then I shall have to make you wings!"


	12. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: Thanks for all the love. Please don't hate me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After, Doctor Who, or anything related. *Some lines below are borrowed from the movie Ever After. Credit for this lines belong to their respective writers.***

* * *

 _"Turn back, turn back,thou pretty bride,_  
 _Within this house thou must not abide._  
 _For here do evil things betide."_  
 _― Jacob Grimm, Cinderella and Other Tales by the Brothers Grimm Book and Charm_

* * *

 _"It wasn't me," she whispered. "It was all you. Always you."_

 _Jamie traced a finger down her cheek. "Oh, Andrea, you are unlike any courtier, any person, I have ever met. Tomorrow at the masqued ball I shall make it known to the world."_

 _She clutched his hand tightly. "Why did you have to be so fantastic?"_

 _He smiled, but offered no answer. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"_

 _Andrea took a step away from him, but kept her hand in his. "Simply that... Last night, was the happiest night of my life. And I... I love you."_

"I understand that you wanted to see me."

Jamie shook his head at the sound of his father's voice. Ever since his conversation with his mother, he couldn't stop replaying the last conversation he had with Andrea over and over in his mind. Clearing his throat, he answered, "Uh, yes. Yes, I do, Father."

Joining him at the window, His father took a deep breath. "Listen, James, perhaps it was unfair of me to put as much pressure on you as I did. About the marriage contract, I mean. I just thought it was time to make some changes in your life. You seemed to be a bit floundering and I know I may not show it, but I worry about you so. I was a floundering prince once myself, but then I met your mother," he smiled, "and she made me better. So, I just wanted to say that this university thing... I think it's brilliant idea. Truly. And maybe this project will help you like your mother helped me. Jamie, we don't have to announce anything tonight. Not if you truly do not want to."

The Prince blinked in surprise. "You called me Jamie," he mused. "You haven't called me Jamie since I was a little boy."

King Shaun nodded and scratched the back of his neck in manner very reminiscent of his son. "Yes. Well. You'll always be my boy. My son. Nothing can change that."

"May I ask you something, Father?"

"Of course."

Jamie braced himself, but knew if he was ever going to ask this question, this was the time. "Why did you send Harry away?"

"Sorry?" The King frowned.

"All those years ago, why did you insist on sending Harry away after his parents died? I know he was a bit troublesome, but surely he could have-"

"Oh, Jamie. I was protecting you."

"From what? A servant boy?"

The older man rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that he was a servant-"

He scoffed. "Really? Then why did you forbid me from being his friend when we were children?"

King Shaun sighed heavily, setting himself on the window seat. Nodding for Jamie to do the same, he said, "You know, I knew about your friendship with Harry long before I spoke to you about it."

"You did?"

"Mmm. It wasn't hard to figure out. He was the only other boy your age in the castle. It was only natural that you two would find and befriend each other. I wasn't wrong when I told you it was unbecoming of a prince to be friends with a servant, there were many who would frown upon it, but that wasn't the real reason I put a stop to your friendship."

"Then why did you?" Jamie asked.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "His mother came to me. She was worried. She'd found several objects in her sons possessions that did not belong to him. Items that really belonged to you."

"What?!"

"At first I'd thought that perhaps you'd given him the items, but his mother was most insistent that you had not. My own research into the situation proved true."

The Prince shook his head in disbelief. "He stole from me? Why didn't you just tell me?"

The older man shrugged. "I saw the smile on your face when you two would play together. He was your best friend, I didn't want you to hate him."

"You wanted me upset with you instead?"

"I probably could have handled the situation better, looking back," the King admitted, "but I did what I thought was best at the time. After that incident I made sure that Harry was kept out of the palace as much as possible. Instead of helping in the kitchens, I had him out in the garden with his father. Then that damn illness came and took the Saxons away. After their death, a search proved that Harry had moved past stealing petty objects from you. Instead he'd moved on to stealing your Mother's jewels, the ones passed on to her from both my mother and hers. My informants also heard whispers of plans he had."

"Plans?"

There was a brief pause. "Nothing seemed definite or set in stone, but it seemed he was trying to find a way... Apparently he was developing plans to bring you and I harm."

"I can't... I can't believe it. Did he know? Did he know you found the plans?"

"Oh, yes, I imagine so."

Jamie cursed under his breath. "Then he lied to me. I asked why he was being sent away and he lied."

His father placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, son."

"Me too," he whispered. "Thank you though. For trying to protect me."

A feminine cough had both men turning to the door, surprised to see the Queen standing there, a soft smile on her face. "While you two have been squirreled away in here, I've been out entertaining our guests. They'e starting to wonder where you both are."

King Shaun stood to his feet and kissed his wife's cheek. "I'm sorry, darling."

"Are you ready, Jamie?" Queen Donna asked son.

He swallowed. Was he ready? Not in the slightest. But it was time he stopped being selfish and started thinking of others. "I am. And I've made my decision."

"Oh," his father exclaimed. "Are you sure?"

"Not in the slightest, but it's time I stop thinking of myself and started acting like the future king of this land."

* * *

Rose smoothed the skirts of her dress down as Michael helped her into Lord Mott's carriage. "Are you sure I look passable?" she asked, not for the first time as Lord Mott joined her in the carriage.

"You look gorgeous, Rose," Michael assured. "Like a masterpiece."

Sarah Jane stepped forward and placed a kiss on Rose's hand. "You look like your mother."

"Really?" she whispered.

"Yes, really." With that the older woman stepped back and signaled to the driver that he was free to depart.

As the carriage pulled away, Rose closed her eyes and began going over the events that had taken place and were still to take place. She knew the risk of being confronted by Cassandra she was posing by going to the ball, but this was her last chance to be upfront and honest with Jamie. He needed to hear the truth about who she really is and he needed to hear it from her. He deserves that. Just as she felt the carriage prepare to turn out of the drive, Rose's eyes shot open. "It's tradition," she stated suddenly, startling poor Wilfred. Leaning out of the carriage window, Rose turned back towards her house, pleased to see Sarah Jane, Gwen, and Michael all waving in farewell, just as they all used to do with her father. With his smile in her mind, Rose waved goodbye.

Pulling herself back inside, Rose began nervously twiddling her fingers. Thankfully, Lord Mott caught onto her anxiety and the rest of the carriage ride was spent in companionable silence. A short time later the carriage pulled to a stop in front of the palace.

Rose shuddered. "Oh my god."

Wilfred smiled at her. "Ready, sweetheart?"

"Not in the slightest."

The old man chuckled at her answer as he departed the carriage, before helping her down. Once she had alighted, Wilf gave her a quick once over, making adjustments here and there to the magnificent pair of iridescent wings he had whipped up like a magic. The whole night had felt like magic, if she was being honest. Right after Michael and Lord Mott had rescued her from the locked cellar, Sarah Jane and Gwen had whisked her away to begin prepping her for the ball.

"But I have nothing to wear," Rose had protested.

Sarah Jane lifted an eyebrow. "You think? I happen to have it on very good authority, my girl, that you do!" With wide grins she and Gwen pulled Rose up the stairs and into Lynda's room.

"What are we doing in here?"

"It would seem that our sweet little Lynda has a bit of a conscious," Gwen answered, adding, "unlike her mother and sister. Before they left, she whispered to me that if I were to look behind her wardrobe I would find... Aha!"

Her eyes widened in surprise as she watched the other maid reach behind the wardrobe and pull out, not only her mother's dress, but the bejeweled slippers as well. "It was Lynda. She took the dress... For me."

"Yes. And now is the time for you to wear it," Sarah Jane told her, urging her in front of the vanity. The next hour was spent with her hair being curled, plaited and pinned, somehow ending up in an elegant updo with small pearls dotted throughout. Shimmery powder and rouge were added to her cheeks, lips, and eyes respectively, the end product leaving her skin glowing. Rose had never felt more beautiful.

"Well, ready or not, I believe it's time you find your prince," Lord Mott said, pulling her from her thoughts.

"I'm afraid," Rose admitted, sounding young even to her own ears.

He nodded. "That's good. Fear is like a companion. A constant companion, always there. But that's okay, because fear can bring people together. Fear can bring you home."

"Thank you for everything, Lord Mott. I am forever in your debt."

"No thanks are necessary, my dear girl. Go and find your love." Rose bit her lip and gave a curt nod before turning and making her way into the palace. "Oh, and, Rose?" he called out. "It would help if you remembered to breathe."

Rose exhaled and gave a nervous giggle. She'd been so caught up and anxious for what was to come, she hadn't even realised she'd been holding her breath. As she made her way into the ball, she whispered, "Breathe. Just breathe."

* * *

Trumpets blared as Jamie joined his parents on the platform built especially for the occasion of this ball, alerting the guests that their ruler was about to address his loyal subjects. Though it hadn't been advertised what announcement would be made this very night, it was no secret, and everyone was anxiously waiting to hear who their Prince had chosen for his bride.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" his mother whispered as his father took his place in front of the crowd.

"It doesn't matter what I want. What matters is what's best for this kingdom," he answered, lowering his head and keeping his gaze focused on his boots.

King Shaun cleared his throat. "Friends, honored guests, it gives us great pleasure on this festive occasion, not only to honor Lord Wildred Mott...who seems to have disappeared...but also to tell you of another awaited decision. So without further ado, it is my great privilege to announce the engagement of our son, Prince James, to-"

"Wait," Queen Donna said to her husband in a hushed voice. "Jamie, sweetheart, I think there's someone here to see you."

He looked up at her and frowned. "What? Who?"

His mother smiled at him gently and nodded towards the back of the crowd. "See for yourself."

Turning his head, Jamie felt his heart stutter in it's chest at the sight he was met with. There at the back of the crowd, right at the entrance of the courtyard, was Andrea. She looked like a golden goddess bathed in both candle and moonlight. Without a second thought, he jumped from the platform and ran towards her, the partygoers parting like the Red Sea. Before he knew it, his feet had lead him straight to her. Resisting the urge to pull her into his arms, he blurted out, "Blimey, you look beautiful."

She gave him a small smile and a quiet, "Thank you."

"My Mother... She was told you were getting married," he told her, well aware of how desperate he sounded, wanting her to deny the statement.

Andrea closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes, she said, "It seems she was misinformed, but, your Highness, there is something I must tell you now before another word is spoken."

"Jamie" he corrected. "Please, Andrea, call me Jamie."

"Jamie," she conceded.

"Tell me you're not engaged," he pleaded.

Her smile grew wider. "I am not engaged."

Jamie felt his knees grow weak with relief. "That is brilliant, because I was about to make the worst mistake of my life." Grabbing her hands, he said, "Come, I want you to meet my parents!"

Andrea tugged him back. "Wait, Jamie, I have something very important we need to discuss."

"Whatever it is, my answer's yes. Put your mind at rest, Andrea, I will take care of whatever needed."

"But, Jamie-"

"Look, look! I invited the gypsies." He pointed into the crowd to where Jack stood amongst his makeshift family. He continued pulling her through the crowd, anxious to introduce her to his parents so they could officially and formally announce his engagement, as promised. He stopped when he heard a familiar shriek and felt Andrea's hand slip from his. He was shocked when he turned around and found Reinette's mother, the Baroness O'brian, ripping the wings from the back of Andrea's dress.

"How dare you!" the Baroness accused.

Jamie felt a protective rage rise in him, but tried to temper and control it. "Madame, contain yourself, lest you'd like to spend the night in the dungeons."

"With all due respect, your Royal Highness, she is an impostor!" the other woman shouted.

Andrea shook her head. "Please!"

"Her name is Rose Tyler and she's been a servant in my home for the past ten years."

"A servant? Jamie, what is going on here?" King Shaun demanded, storming off the platform to stand beside his son.

The Prince shook his head. "I-I don't know. Baroness, you should know that you are on very dangerous ground right now."

The Baroness stiffened "Ask her yourself. She's a grasping, devious pretender and it is my duty, Your Highness, to expose her as the covetous hoax she is."

Jamie took a deep breath and began anxiously running a hand through his hair. "I've had enough of this. Andrea, tell them who you are. Tell them!" he pleaded, begging her with his eyes to deny every accusation the Baroness had thrown.

"I-" she choked, blatantly trying to contain her tears.

The Baroness crossed her arms. "Bow before royalty, you insolent fraud!"

As the young woman he fallen in love with continued to remain silent, Jamie felt his stomach roll. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. "No. Andrea, please... Andrea?"

"I'm sorry," she gasped.

"What?"

"Jacqueline Andrea Prentice was my mother," she sobbed. "I am what she says."

Jamie stared at her in stunned silence. He couldn't believe his ears. She had introduced herself as a Comtesse and when he met her he had sworn they'd met before. Looking to the Baroness O'brian, he put two and two together. "The apple," he whispered to Andrea, or rather, Rose, "The servant who allowed me to take Tardis... That was you?"

"Yes," she confirmed, "but I can explain!"

He snorted. "Explain?"

The King stepped forward and looked between his son and the ladies in front of him. "Well someone had better."

Appearing at her husband's side, Queen Donna nodded. "And let's make sure we're getting out stories straight this time, yes?"

The Prince held up a hand. "I need no explanation. You are a liar, plain and simple. I've heard enough." With a pivot, he began walking away, wanting nothing more to do with this Rose Tyler any longer.

"Jamie, wait!" she called out, causing cries of outrage from the surrounding peoples.

He stopped in his turning his head to look back at her. "Do not address me so informal, Miss. I am the Prince of this land and you... you are nothing." As he walked away and back towards the protective halls of the castle, the Prince was well aware of the sound of... her... sobs and his mother addressing the crowds, spewing out something to do with domestics, making the people chuckle, thus easing the tension. For them at least.

* * *

Run. That's all she could think. Run and get away. Never look back. Her very worst fears had come to light. He had denied her, worse he loathed her, and now all she wanted to do was disappear. No, what she wanted was her father. She wanted to run to him, curl into his arms, and have him reassure her that everything would be okay, his sweet, sweet Rose. But everything would not be okay. Not one bit. She felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest and that her very soul was being shredded to pieces. She had been a fool to think he would possibly accept her love. He said it himself, he was a prince and she was nothing. Nothing. She wishes she could hate him and curse him for attempting to steal her father's horse that fateful morning, but she could not. Had that meeting not taken place, she never would have rescued Rhys, and Gwen would be alone with a baby to raise. But most of all she couldn't regret the moments she shared with Jamie. Those times when he shed the veil of royalty and was just a young man looking for adventure and freedom... and love. She would cherish those times always, even if he would not.

Finally, her home was in sight. Pushing herself the last few steps, Rose threw herself through the front door and collapsed in the entrance way, her body heaving with sobs and exhaustion. She was vaguely aware of two different pairs of arms lifting her from the ground, carrying her to her room. If she kept her eyes shut tightly she could almost pretend she was a little girl and Sarah Jane was carrying her to her bed from where she had fallen asleep by the fire, but Rose knew better. As soon as she was placed back on her feet, both Sarah Jane and Gwen began cooing over her, getting her out of her mother's dress and into her night clothes. Helping her through her nightly ablutions, the ladies were able to convince Rose to share what had happened after she arrived at the ball, ending with how she'd lost one of her mother's slippers in her haste to get away.

"Oh, my sweet girl. My precious Rose," Sarah Jane murmured, hugging Rose tightly.

Rose pulled away and looked at her makeshift family. "You have to go. All of you. Cassandra knows everything and she's not stupid. She'll know you all helped me."

"But what about you?" Gwen asked, rubbing her slightly descended stomach nervously.

"This is my father's home, the place he worked so hard to build. I will not leave it to crumble," she said sounding stronger than she felt.

Sarah Jane nodded with her. "I won't leave either. I have been with your family since your mother and I were young girls, I will not abandon you now."

"You wouldn't be abandoning me," she whispered. "You'd be protecting yourself. It's not safe here for you."

"And what about you?" Gwen repeated, tears filling her eyes. "This place isn't safe for you either. We all need to stay together and if you're staying, then Rhys and I are too."

Rose stood to her feet, wrapping her arms around the other woman. "And I love you for that, but you must go. You have to think about your baby, your family. As soon as Rhys returns from the ball, go. Find the gypsies like I told you, they'll take care of you."

"Sarah Jane?"

The older woman nodded. "Go. I'll stay with Rose, but you must leave. And as much as he'll hate the idea, I know Rhys will agree."

"Okay," she gave in. "But this isn't it. We'll find a way to reach you, let you know we're safe. And we'll be together again someday. Promise me. Promise me?"

Rose squeezed her hands. "I promise."

"I promise," Sarah Jane pledged.

* * *

 _He smiled, but offered no answer. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"_

 _Andrea took a step away from him, but kept her hand in his. "Simply that... Last night, was the happiest night of my life. And I... I love you."_

"What have you done?"

Jamie shoved the memory away and looked up to see Wilfred standing over him, staring at him accusingly. He thought he'd found a rather brilliant hiding place on one of the walkways surrounding the top of the castle, but apparently the older man had still found him. He gave a sniff, answering, "I did what was best for my kingdom."

"Horse shit!" Wilf spat out.

"Sorry?" he asked, jumping to his feet in surprise.

"You heard me. What's best for the kingdom? You did nothing of the sort."

"You, sir, are out of line."

The old man shook his head. "And I could say the same of you. Have you any idea what that girl has endured? What she went through to get here tonight?"

"She lied to me," the Prince rasped harshly.

"About her name? Yes. But who she really is? Never. She came to tell you the truth, and you fed her to the bulls. Did you even give her a chance?" he questioned.

"What do you know? Hm? You build flying machines and you walk on water, yet you speak in nothing but riddles. And I am tired of riddles," Jamie confessed, his whole body slumping against the wall.

Wilfred sighed. "I know that a life without love is no life at all and-"

Jamie cut him off. "And a love without trust? What of that?"

"She is your match, James."

"I am but a servant to my crown and I have made my decision. I will not yield!" he shouted, letting his anger fuel the strength he needed to stand tall.

To his credit, Lord Mott did not flinch. Instead, he merely looked disappointed. "Then you do not deserve her," he said softly, leaving a small bejeweled shoe on the wall before turning his back and walking away.

Suddenly the clouds opened and rain began to pour down, the heavens mourning in their own way. Prince James picked up the shoe and held it tightly to his chest, his tears mixing with the rain.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: Thanks for all the love. I adore every single one of you. Special thanks to Ashlanielle for her endless support.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, Ever After, or anything related. *Some lines below are borrowed from the movie Ever After. Credit for those lines belong to their respective writers.***

* * *

 _"Don't trust somebody who can't trust you"_  
 _― Jacob Grimm_

* * *

It was an odd sensation for Rose, going on about her day as if her world hadn't turned upside down the night before. As if her eyes weren't burning from the tears she'd shed, or her feet were not bleeding from when she'd run away barefoot without stopping. Here she was, picking vegetables. A task she'd completed hundreds of times, though usually with someone by her side. That someone was Gwen, more often than not. It felt strange, taking part in the chore without her. It was quiet, too quiet. Gwen wasn't one for idle silence and often enjoyed a good chat. When they were younger, Gwen would fill the time going on about Rhys and how madly in love with him she was. As the years passed, Gwen continued to speak of Rhys, but the conversations turned to hopes of marriage and a family. Now they were gone, hopefully safe and under the protection of the gypsies.

And she was alone.

Well, not completely. Sarah Jane was still by her side, though currently she was completely chores in the manor, all the while trying to avoid Cassandra and her ire. After the ladies had returned from the ball in the wee hours of the morning, they'd immediately retired to their rooms, stopping only to allow Gwen and Sarah Jane to help them out of their attire. Surprisingly, there was no mention of Rose or the events that had taken place at the palace. As soon as it was confirmed that all three women of the house were sound asleep, Gwen and Rhys made their quick, emotional goodbyes before slipping out to find a new home. The morning had, thankfully, passed smoothly. Cassandra, Reinette, and Lynda had all slept through the breakfast hours, only having trays delivered to their rooms. As far as Rose was aware, Cassandra hadn't even discovered that she was down two servants.

"Where are they, Rose?"

On second thought...

Rose looked up, squinting in the sunlight, to see her step-mother standing before her with crossed arms and an angry face. "I'm not sure what you're speaking of," she replied, playing dumb as she and the others had planned.

Cassandra took a deep breath. "Don't play games with me, Rose Tyler. Tell me where Gwen and Rhys are. They we were here when I retired and now they are missing."

"Perhaps they are with family."

"They _have_ no family."

Rose stood and faced the other woman. "And that's where you are very, very wrong."

Cassandra smirked. "Never mind. They'll be found eventually and punished accordingly, I promise you that. In the meantime, you should know that I have it on good authority, that before your rather embarrassing debut, the Prince was about to chose Reinette to be his bride. Men are so fickle aren't they? One minute they're spouting sonnets and the next, you're back to being the hired help. Although I must say, I've never seen you quite this dedicated in your chores." She nodded to the baskets on either side of Rose, overflowing with vegetables.

"And you should know that none of this, not one bit, is for you. Everything I do here is for my father's memory. That's it," she spit out.

"Oh, listen to you. You're a bit feisty today! Good for you," she mocked.

With true self control, Rose did not give in to her baiting and instead attempted to continue with her work. Picking up the baskets, she asked, "Please, may I pass?"

"I think not." Cassandra remained firmly planted before her. "You brought this upon yourself, you know."

Rose inhaled slowly. "I have work to do," she said.

"Sarah Jane can handle it. In fact, she better get used to it."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm not inclined to answer you."

She laughed harshly. "Don't you understand!? You've won! Go, move into your palace and leave us be. Leave _me_ be," she pleaded.

Cassandra smiled at her outburst. "Have no fear, Rose, soon you shall no longer be my problem."

"Your problem? Is that all I've ever been to you? For years I have done everything you've asked of me and yet you still deny me the one thing I wanted from you," she told her, desperately trying to get through to her.

"What?" the older woman snipped. "A mother? I am not, nor will I ever be your mother!"

Rose looked heavenward, shaking her head. "Wrong again. All I ever wanted was for you to care for me, to care about me. Ten years we've been apart of each other's lives, at any point was there a time, even in its smallest measurement, that you loved or cared for me at all?"

Staring straight at her, her step-mother answered, "How can anyone love a pebble in their shoe?"

"Rose!" Sarah Jane called out in the distance, saving Rose from having to respond. "Come quick, sweetheart!" Hearing the distress and confusion in the older woman's voice, Rose dropped the baskets and ran towards the front of her home. Upon arrival, she was met with the sight of several, unknown servants buzzing around, and unloading various items from three different wagons, all filled to the brim. Sarah Jane took her hand. "It's back. Everything that went missing, it's all here," she told her before rushing off to make sure everything was being handled with care.

She shook her head. "I don't understand." On cue, a familiar man stepped out from his carriage, making Rose's stomach drop.

"Ah, Monsieur van Statten," Cassandra called out, coming up behind Rose. "Right on time."

The vile man nodded. "It's all here, Baroness, right down to the very last candlestick."

Rose' shuddered as his words sunk in. Everything her father loved and held so dear had been in possession of this egotistical swine? "My father's books? His paintings? You sold them to him!?" she shouted.

"Yes," her step-mother drew out, "and now they're back. I couldn't very well have us looking like paupers when the King arrives. Really, Rose, do think clearly about this."

"What I don't understand is what's in all this for you?" she said to Van Statten.

"Listen to you, clever clogs." Cassandra chuckled.

Van Statten smirked. "I'm a businessman, Rose, plain and simple. The Baroness and I have come to an arrangement."

Rose cocked her head. "And what arrangement would that be? What could you possibly want out of all this?"

"You."

"I'm sorry?"

The Baroness smiled and said, "You, for all this. Although I do think I'm getting the better end of the deal. Really, Rose, I couldn't very well have you around distracting the Prince, now could I?"

Panic set in, and Rose began frantically shaking her head. "No, Cassandra, no!" She screamed as she felt two sets of arms grab her from either side, pulling her towards Monsieur van Statten's carriage. "Please, no! Stop! No!" She continued to kick and scream, determined to make the servant's task of transporting her as difficult as possible, before finally feeling the end of a broom connect with her head. The last thing she was aware of before the darkness took hold, was Sarah Jane shouting her name.

* * *

"Lynda, dear," Cassandra drew out slowly, sipping her tea, "you've been awfully quiet. I trust you are well?"

"Fine, Mother," Lynda answered shortly.

Reinette rolled her eyes. "She's just upset because Rose is gone."

"She was our step-sister! She was family and you... you sold her!" the younger girl finally burst, slamming her hand down on the breakfast table in an out of character fashion.

The Baroness carefully placed her tea cup down on the table before responding with a simple, "Excuse me?"

"Y-you h-heard me, Mother," she stuttered, the wind leaving her sails.

"Indeed," she replied quickly, "but for your sake, I'm going to pretend I didn't. Now is not the time to attempt crossing me, am I clear?"

Lynda stared at her mother for a full five seconds before breaking and lowering her gaze. "Yes," she answered quietly.

"Honestly, little sister! I'll never understand what goes on in that silly head of yours," Reinette chided. "You are of noble blood and it is about time you start acting like it. No one with ever take you seriously otherwise."

Cassandra held up a hand. "Enough. I'm developing a headache."

"Well, so am I!" the eldest child whined. "It's been two whole weeks and nothing! What could possibly be taking Prince James so long?"

"You mean you haven't heard?" Lynda asked.

"Heard what?"

"The news about the Prince... You truly haven't heard?"

Cassandra took a steadying breath, her hands clenched into tight fists. "Obviously we haven't so out with it!"

"Prince James is set to marry Princess Christina de Souza in four days time. Honestly, I was sure you already knew," she told quite innocently.

Reinette inhaled sharply. "No. No. No. No. Noooo!" she screamed, jumping to her feet and rushing out of the room.

A small smile graced Lynda's face as Cassandra followed quickly behind.

* * *

Watching his bride make her way toward him, Prince James felt like a large stone was weighing him down. It would seem his future wife felt the same. He honestly wasn't sure he'd seen someone take so long to walk down an aisle before. Doubt began to creep over him, not for the first time. The conversation he'd had with his Mother, just minutes before the ceremony, sprang to mind.

"Are you sure this is what you want? _Who_ you want?"

Jamie sighed. "Who else should I choose, Mother? Reinette?" he snipped.

"Good heavens, no!" Queen Donna exclaimed. "I'm just concerned, sweetheart. I've never seen you so..." she trailed off, looking for the right word.

"What? Serious? Isn't that what you and Father have wanted from me for years? I'm finally taking my role as future king seriously."

"I was going to say sad. I've never seen you so sad."

He closed his eyes. "I'm trying..."

She pulled her son into her arms. "I know you are, but I'm worried. This isn't the way you should be starting a marriage."

"Well, this isn't exactly what I pictured either, Mother," he pulled away, "but the person I _want_ , the person I... "

"Jamie."

He shook his head. "Perhaps Princess Christina and I will learn to love each other, like you and father," he mused.

She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I hope so."

He'd always liked hope, but now it seemed futile. There would be no love between himself and Christina. Perhaps there could be some friendship, from the tales he'd been told, she seemed like a rather exciting person to know, but there would be no romance between the pair of them. His thoughts inexplicably went to Andrea... Rose. The more he thought about it, the more he realised the name fit her perfectly. Rose. Rose Tyler. It felt right in every way. He missed her. God, he missed her so much. He only knew her for a short while, but she had wormed her way into his heart, his very being. Then he went and bollocksed everything up with her. True, she had lied to him, but through Wilf (once the old man had finally agreed to speak to him again), he'd learned that the reason for her lies were simple. A fellow servant in her home was falsely accused of thievery and unpaid debts, leaving behind a wife with a babe in the womb. Rose selflessly used the money he himself had provided her for her silence and her father's horse, to rescue the man from his fate. Yes, she'd had created a false title for herself and lied about being a courtier, but she didn't do it to get to him, or even for herself, she did it for someone else entirely.

She was far braver than he would ever be.

True, she had continued the lie of her false persona, but to be fair, she never sought him out. It was, in fact, the other way around; him seeking her. And there always seemed to be something on the tip of her tongue, something she wanted to share, but was unable to. He wished she would have been honest with him, but he now understands her reasoning for not. Especially after his horrid reaction to her at the ball. His behaviour was appalling and she rightly deserved the right to deem him unworthy of her affections, if the opportunity ever presented itself. Hearing someone clear their throat, he was surprised to see that Princess Christina was now standing before him.

"Please, your Highness," she whispered harshly. "I beg of you, please do not make me go through with this."

"Sorry?" he squeaked.

"Listen, I'm sure you're a very nice person, and it's not that I don't find you handsome, because you are. You are very, very handsome." She took a deep breath. "But I don't want this. I want freedom and adventure and the last thing I want is to be chained to you for the rest of my days."

Jamie blinked several times, processing her words, only vaguely aware of the marriage ceremony beginning. "Uhhh..."

Princess Christina rolled her eyes as the officiant began his opening dialogue. "I will be miserable," she continued desperately. "Forever I will loathe you, as handsome as you may be. I am not your match," she stated firmly.

He inhaled sharply. What had Lord Mott said to him before?

 _'She is your match, James.'_

Andrea was his match. Rose was his match. And to think that he could possibly marry anyone else was frankly absurd. Unbidden chuckles burst forth, echoing even louder than normal in the large cathedral.

"Are you mocking me, Sire?" the Princess asked, anger lacing her tone.

"Not at all!" he responded gleefully. Halting the ceremony, he turned bride to face him and raised her veil. "On the contrary, my lady, I feel exactly the same as you do." Placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, he added, "Now would be a good time to run, if I were you."

Needing no further prompting, Princess Christina de Souza lifted her skirts and quickly made her way back down the aisle and out the front door, much to the cries of shock and surprise of their many witnesses. Turning to his right, he watched as the Princess's parents rose to their feet and begin a heated argument with each other. He couldn't quite make out what was being said, but it was clear there would be no peace in that palace for some time. Looking to his left, he was surprised to see his own mother and father leaning into one another, trying to contain their mirth. His heart swelled at the sight. For years he had assumed that there was no real love between them, but how wrong he was. He could see it now. All the smiles they shared over their meals. The times his father would keep his hand firmly on the Queen's back to assure her that he was there. It was in all those little gestures where their love lie.

He smiled when his father looked up at him and nodded. With that permission, Jamie slipped out the side door of the cathedral to find the person he truly belonged with. Running along the row of carriages, he began looking for anyone remotely familiar who could help him find her. His heart leapt with joy when he saw the young man who had originally informed him where "Andrea" was residing with her supposed cousins. He wished he's taken the time to ask the man's name.

"You there!" he called out.

The man looked at him in awe. "Me?"

"Yes, yes. Your name?"

"Michael, your Highness."

Jamie bowed his head and steadied himself on the other man's shoulders. "Michael, where is she?"

He felt Michael tense. "And who would that be, Sire?'

"An- Rose. Please, where is Rose?"

"Why do you care?' Michael asked bravely.

Prince James felt his whole body slump as the weight of his previous actions towards Rose hit him full force. "Please," he he pleaded quietly. "I realise my behavior at the ball was nothing short of deplorable, but I need to see her. I was wrong, so very wrong. My words to her were inexcusable and I need to apologise." He shuddered. "I need to tell her how much I love her and need her, and if she'll have me I will spend the rest of my life, proving to her just how very precious she is."

Micheal swallowed, his eyes glassy with emotions. "She's been sold," he answered carefully.

He staggered back, gasping. "Sold? To whom?"

"Henry van Statten, your Highness," the answer came from a distinctly female voice. Turning to his right, Jamie saw Captain Simmonds escorting a very familiar young woman towards him. It was Reinette's sister, Lynda, if he remembered correctly.

"What? Monsieur van Statten?" he spat. It was well known throughout the land that Henry van Statten was a cruel man, most especially in his treatment of his servants.

Lynda nodded. "Just after the masque ball."

Jamie took a deep breath, quickly resolving a way to rescue his Rose. He looked carefully at Lynda and Michael. "Tell no one we have spoken, for all shall reveal itself in due course. Come, Jakoby, there is much to be done."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry about the wait for this chapter. I have excuses, but I won't bother you with them. I just want to say though how much I** **adore you all. Thank you for being so kind and patient. A very special thanks goes to Ashlanielle. She is a gem. Without her, this story would be a hot mess.**

 **This is it, kids! Just the epilogue to go...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, Ever After or anything related. *Some lines below are borrowed from the movie Ever After. Credit for those lines belong to their respective writers.***

* * *

 _"You are mine, and I am thine, and no power on earth shall make it otherwise."_  
 _― Jacob Grimm_

* * *

"Enter."

Rose shifted the pile of firewood she was grasping, freeing one of her arms to open the door to van Statten's personal study, the room she'd just been granted entry to. Upon entering, she was met with the sight of her new... master... lounging in a large wing-backed chair, a young servant girl by the name of Diana at his feet. Rose sent the poor girl, who was carefully polishing van Statten's boots, a sympathetic look before moving to build up the fire in the room.

Rose felt a certain kinship with the young girl after learning of her background. Apparently Diana was actually can Statten's niece, with him being her mother's brother, and her parents owed several people, including her dear Uncle Henry, a great deal of money. Unfortunately they passed before they could pay back their debt to van Statten. In act of "true charity" on his part (at least in his opinion), he agreed to have Diana come and work off the debt she had inherited. That had been seven years ago. Diana confided in Rose that, while she hated being a servant in his household, she could barely remember any other life and wasn't sure what she would do if he were to suddenly turn her away. Rose was doing her best to build the young girl up, to assure her that there was life away from her uncle , but the three times Rose had attempted an escape, Diana had refused to join her. Of course, it was probably best she hadn't, she thought, looking down at the shackles on her feet. The repercussions after being caught were not pleasant, and she was glad the younger girl had not had to suffer in the same way.

"I do so hate to see you in irons. I'd remove them, if only you'd promise not to run away again," van Statten commented as if reading her very thoughts.

"I make no promises. I have no reason to stay," she replied, never once turning from the fire.

"I'll give you a reason. You belong to me."

Rose stood to her feet, keeping her back to the vile man. "I belong to no one, least of all you."

"You keep on thinking that," he drew out, moving to stand directly behind her, his back against her chest. She shrugged away when she felt him running his hands through her hair. "Oh, I do wish you'd reconsider my offer."

"I'd rather be trapped with the devil himself," she spat, cringing when she felt his presence behind her once more.

Monsieur van Statten chuckled. "I had a horse like you once. Magnificent creature. Stubborn just like you, willful to a fault, it too just needed to be chained. Broken in."

"You will maintain your distance, sir," she ordered, carefully. Out of the corner of her right eye she could see the dagger van Statten was sporting on his side, to her left a pile of swords Diana had just finished cleaning. An idea formed.

"Mmmm." He brushed her hair aside and kissed the side of her neck before whispering. "I suppose Diana will have to amuse me until I break you in."

Wasting no more time, Rose reached around and grabbed the dagger, spinning quickly so the tip of the blade was pointed directly at van Statten's neck. "Touch her and I _will_ kill you," she threatened.

His eyes narrowed, but he wisely kept still.

"I could hang you for this."

"Not if you are dead."

"Ohho!" he crowed. "I do love your spirit." Pushing the dagger from his neck, he lunged for her.

Rose pushed his face away with the palm of her hand, using the spare second to grab a sword from the table. Leveling both dagger and sword, she prompted him backwards, into his open chair. "Diana," she glanced down at the cowering young woman, "go and fetch some rope." The girl remained frozen on the spot. "Now, Diana!"

Van Statten smirked as the young girl ran out of the room. "Gonna tie me up? I didn't think you were the type."

"If I were you and valued my life, I would stop talking," she advised.

"Impressive." He nodded to the sword and dagger. "You actually look as if you know what you're doing."

"My father was an expert swordsman, Monsieur, he taught me well," she told him.

"But you won't kill me. You're just too good." He smiled knowingly.

She nodded. "Maybe I am. Tie 'im up nice and tight, Diana," she said as the girl reentered with the rope she'd been sent for.

"What do you think is going to happen?" he asked as the rope began circling him. "I'll tell you. You'll tie me up and run on out of here. Within minutes, one of my many servants will untie me and I'll have you brought back here where you will be punished accordingly."

"You keep on thinking that," she repeated his earlier words. "I think that no one here holds any loyalties to you. You have treated your servants like the dirt beneath your fingernails for far to long. I _think_ you'll be in that chair for a very long time. You're right. I'm good," she leaned down and whispered in his ear, "but never mistake good for nice." She moved back. "Where is the key?"

He huffed, but refused to answer.

"It's on a chain," a quiet, female voice spoke up.

Rose turned and saw Diana standing beside her nervously. "A chain?"

"Around his neck," she replied. Slowly, Rose handed over the dagger to the young girl, before pulling the key from around van Statten's neck.

Her now former master bowed his head. "Your freedom, my lady."

Freedom. Oh, how the word was taking on a new meaning for her. When she was a little girl freedom meant running in the fields with Michael, spending her days at her father's side watching him work, doing whatever she pleased. After her father died, her idea of freedom meant spending time out of the house and away from her step-family, those rare moments when she was not required to walk on eggshells. After she met Jamie, the idea of what freedom meant to her changed yet again. Suddenly just being away from her step-family for a few hours no longer seemed like freedom. Freedom seemed so much bigger than that. And now? Now freedom was waiting for her, all she had to do was walk out the front door. What would happen after that? She had no idea, but she was ready to find out. She was ready to find her new freedom.

* * *

Riding up to van Statten's manor, Jamie felt as if his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. Jakoby had asked him several times since they mounted their steeds and set off if he had any sort of plan, but all he could think of was rescuing Rose. So, no, he didn't exactly have a plan, but that didn't matter to him. None of that mattered. His Rose had been sold. Sold. And, in a way, that made things simple. Very simple. Because now there was no power in the universe that could stop him from getting her back. As Tardis trotted into the courtyard of the manor, Jamie halted the horse and descended, ready to charge in and rescue his love, but was instead met with the sight of Rose running out of the manor. She slowed her steps when she saw him, but continued forward, using the sleeve of her dress to wipe at the dirt on her cheek.

Her dress, hanging off her unusually thin frame, was torn in places, smudged with dirt or ash, he couldn't really tell. Her normally shiny blonde hair was tangled and matted in places, as if she hadn't been allowed to brush it in days. The dark circles under her eyes lead him to believe she hadn't had any proper rest in ages. Still, he knew without a doubt that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever beheld.

As she stepped closer he felt his throat close with only one word escaping.

"Hello."

Hello," she replied carefully. "What are you doing here?"

He mentally cringed at the harshness of her question. "Well, I, uh, I was sort of looking for you and I ran into your, uh, friend? Yes, I suppose he's your friend. Uh Richard? No, no that wasn't it... Michael! Yes, it was Michael, and he said you'd been... Well, he said you'd been sold and then Lynda came and told me where I could find you. I couldn't very well... I mean, I couldn't leave you here with that van Statten, because..." He sighed. "I'm here to rescue you."

"Rescue me?" she scoffed. "A commoner? I am nothing."

Jamie shook his head. "I should have never... Please, Rose. I was the biggest sort of fool. I offered you the world and at the first test of honor I betrayed your trust. I will never be able to forgive myself for that, but I just had to tell you how very sorry I am. I am so, so sorry, my Rose."

Tears began pouring down her face, breaking the Prince's heart. "Say it again," she requested.

He bowed his head. "I'm sorry," he repeated, his voice cracking with emotion.

Her feet appeared in his line of vision as she stepped closer to him. Suddenly, he felt her fingers under his chin, urging him to look at her. "No," she whispered. "The part where you said my name."

"Rose." Hope built in his chest as he reached inside his riding clock and pulled out the glittering slipper Lord Mott had given him after the ball. "Perhaps you would be so kind as to help me find the owner of this rather remarkable shoe."

She gasped. "Where did you get that?"

"She is my match in every way." He reached forward and cupped her face, resting his forehead against hers. "Please tell me I haven't lost her."

His heart sank as she pulled away, wearily sitting on large stone. "It belongs to a peasant, your Highness, who only pretended to be a courtier to save a man's life."

"Mmm, yes, but from what i've been told, you are more than a peasant. It is only because of your step-mother that you classify yourself as one. And it's Jamie, if you don't mind."

"But I lied to you! You say you betrayed my trust, when really-"

"Rose," he cut her off. "None of that matters to me. Courtier, peasant, I don't care." Lowering himself down on one knee, he said, "I kneel before you not as a prince, but as a man in love and I would feel like a king if you, Rose Tyler, would be my wife." Lifting her right foot, he slipped off her tattered brown shoe, and replaced it with the glass slipper she wore to the ball. He waited with baited breath as she covered her face with her hands, giving in to the sobs she'd clearly been holding back. It was a great sense of relief when she drew her hands away and threw herself in his arms.

"Yes, yes, yes," she repeated in his ear. With a cheer of delight, Jamie lifted her in his arms and swing her in circles, peppering her beautiful face with kisses.

Later, after Jaokby had been sent in to deal with van Statten ("You'll possibly find him a bit tied up," Rose had warned much to Jamie's amusement. "And there's a young woman. Diana. Please see that she's cared for.") and a carriage had been sent for, Jamie and Rose were finally on their way to the palace. They could have easily just taken Tardis back, but Jamie wanted the privacy the carriage would allow them, not to mention that Rose looked dead on her feet and a long horse ride was the last thing she needed. It was his job now to pamper and spoil her as much as humanly possible. She deserved it.

"What happens after we get to the palace?" Rose asked when they were both settled side by side in the carriage. Jamie wiggled his eyebrows in response. "Jamie!" she giggled, slapping his arm playfully. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"We're going to be married," he answered kissing the top of her head.

"When?"

"Today if you'd like. After you've had a bit of rest," he tacked on. "But I want us to married as soon as possible. I never want to spend another day without you by my side."

"Jamie," she mumbled quietly, shaking her head.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Rose turned away as she answered. "I don't have anything... This is it." She gestured to poor excuse for a dress she was currently wearing. "What will your parents think of me? Of you wanting to marry me? They will be so ashamed."

Jamie frowned when he heard the conviction in her voice. She really _believed_ that. "Rose Tyler," he said, urging her to turn back to him, "my parents will love you and they will be thrilled that I'm marrying the love of my life."

"But they're royalty, Jamie. You're royalty! I'm... not."

He took a deep breath. "I admit that there was a time when I thought the status and social standing of my future wife would matter to them, and maybe at that time it did, but that's all changed. None of that matters to them anymore." He grabbed her hand and held it against his chest. "All they want is for me to happy and you make me happy. Nothing else matters."

"Even your bride marrying you in a ratty old dress she's had longer than she can remember?" she questioned tearfully, but with a small attempt at humour.

Jamie chuckled. "Even then. Though I'm sure my mother will have a whole wardrobe waiting for you by the time we arrive," he told her as she tucked herself back in his side.

* * *

'He was right,' Rose thought as she ran her hand down the soft red velvet fabric of her new dress. Within moments of arriving at the palace, Rose had been whisked away by several women, including Queen Donna. She'd been intimidated by the woman at first, sure she was about to be met with disapproval, but nothing could be further from the truth. As soon as they were alone and in private, the Queen immediately pulled her into a tight embrace, quietly thanking her for making Jamie so happy. The Queen then made it her personal mission to make sure Rose was properly taken care of. There was a slight hiccup when one of the maids discovered the abrasions from the whipping she'd received from Cassandra. If Rose was worried about what Jamie's reaction might have been to them, it was nothing compared to that of Queen Donna's. It wasn't until after physician had been called and assured the Queen that the markings would heal (even leaving a salve that would help lessen the scarring) that the older woman was able to calm. Of course, her ire returned once more when she learned who exactly had bestowed the lashing on her future daughter-in-law.

It was overwhelming; the love she felt from the women she barely knew. Already, in the short time they had been acquainted, Queen Donna had shown Rose more love and kindness than Cassandra ever had in ten years. And if that wasn't enough, just when Rose thought she couldn't possibly be anymore surprised, the Queen announced that there was a special visitor, and in walked Sarah Jane. It was an emotional reunion for the two women as the elder explained that through Captain Simmonds, Lynda was able to get a message to Sarah Jane and cover for her as she snuck out. Rose worried what Cassandra's reaction would be once she learned of her disappearance, but both Sarah Jane and Queen Donna assured her it wouldn't be an issue.

And now here she was. The big day. A day she had thought about so many times in the past ten years, but never imagined would come to pass. More than anything she wished Jamie could be next to her to hold her hand, but they all had their parts to play and right now he was waiting for her at the head of the throne room. She turned when she heard the door behind her opening, thinking perhaps Jamie had snuck away to say a quick hello, but was surprised to see his father instead.

"It's almost time. How are you feeling, my dear?" King Shaun asked, not unkindly.

Rose shrugged. "Nervous, I suppose. Worried I might mess up."

The King gave her a soft smile. "There's nothing for you to mess up, dear girl. Just speak from your heart."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she admitted. "For so long I've kept my feelings hidden in my heart. I buried them away because there was nothing I could do about them, but now..." she trailed off and took a deep breath. "I just wish..."

"You wish?"

Tears welled in her eyes. "I wish my father was here."

"Ah." King Shaun nodded. "You know, I'm not one for ghost stories and spirits and all that nonsense, but there is nothing in this world that could convince me that your father is not here with you today."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes!" he said in a manner similar to his son. "He lives on in you, Rose. Despite the trials you have faced, you have remained kind and caring to those around you. You treat everyone you meet, royal or peasant, with respect. I'm told that your father was the same, and he would be very very proud of you. He _is_ proud of you."

A large grin spread across Rose's face. "Would it be okay if I hugged you?" she questioned.

The King blinked in clear shock. "Oh. Well. Yes, of course. I don't see why no-oof!" He chuckled as threw her arms around him. "You know, my wife and I had wanted a second child," he confessed, pulling away from her. "A daughter specifically. It always pained me that I couldn't give Donna the daughter she craved. But now we have you. Thank you, my dear girl."

"No," Rose shook her head, "thank you."

A knock on the door sounded and Captain Simmonds entered the side room. "Forgive me for interrupting, but the guests of honour have arrived."

And before she knew it, Rose was alone once more, waiting for her cue to enter. She felt her heart stutter as she heard the doors to the Grand Throne Room open, welcoming the three women Rose had spent the past ten years serving. Sliding open the spy hatch, Rose watched as her step-mother and sisters bowed before The King, Queen, and Prince. It had been rather easy, luring them to to the palace. All it took as Captain Simmonds issuing a royal invitation, informing them that King Shaun requested an audience with them and that they should arrive in style. Knowing Cassandra, the older woman probably assumed that it meant that the Prince was going to choose Reinette as his bride, but nothing could be further from the truth.

As soon as the women were before him, the King wasted no time. "Baroness, did you or did you not, lie to her majesty Queen Donna?"

"I would choose your words wisely if I were you," the Queen informed her, "for they may be your last."

Cassandra's smile faltered. "A woman would do practically anything for the love of her daughter, your Majesties." When no one agreed, she added, "Perhaps I did get a little carried away."

Out of nowhere, Reinette burst into tears. Rose had to stifle a giggle as Jamie blatantly rolled his eyes at the dramatic display.

"Mother, how could you?" the young woman sobbed. "Your Majesty, like you, I am just a victim here. She has lied to us both and I am ashamed to call her family!"

Cassandra gasped and turned to her eldest daughter. "How dare you turn those false tears on! I taught you how to do that and it won't work now!"

"You see," Reinette wailed. "You see what I have to put up with!"

The King stood from his throne as the two women went on arguing with each other. "Enough!" he commanded rather pointlessly as no one seemed to hear him.

Moving next to his father, Jamie let out a loud whistle, causing silence to fall in the room. "Oi! Fingers on lips!"

Rose shook her head as slowly, everyone in the room raised a single finger to their lips.

The King nodded to his son. "Yes, thank you, James. Good lord, are they always like this?" he asked, looking directly at Lynda who had up until then been standing silently behind her mother and sister.

"Much worse, your Majesty," she answered honestly and unashamed as she lowered her finger from her lips.

"Lynda, dearest," Cassandra bit out to her youngest, "I'd hate to think you had anything to do with this."

"Oh, I absolutely did, Mother. What? did you think I was only here for the food?"

Reinette gasped. "Lynda, you backstabbing little wretch!"

Rose bit her lip, unsure and nervous of how her younger step-sister was going to respond, but was pleasantly surprised and proud when Lyndra merely rolled her eyes and moved to stand closer to Captain Simmonds.

Queen Donna cleared her throat, drawing the attention of the room back to her. "Cassandra, you are forthwith stripped of your title and you and your horrible daughter are to be shipped off with the thieves on the next available boat... Unless by some miracle someone here will speak for you."

For a brief moment, Rose almost began to feel pity for her step-mother as the older woman slowly turned about the room, silently pleasing with the courtiers to speak up.

"Well," Cassandra giggled nervously, "There seems to be quite a few people out of town."

"Yes" the King agreed, "or perhaps my people are no longer afraid of you and your blackmailing ways."

"Please! Please do not send me away with the thieves! They'll kill me, I'm sure of it!"

Knowing this was the moment, Rose took a deep breath and opened the door. "I will speak for her," she announced before she could talk herself out of it. Stepping forward, she made her way to Jamie's side and continued saying, "She is, after all, my step-mother."

Cassandra turned about the room, watching in wonder as everyone, except for herself and Reinette, immediately bowed and curtsied respectively, showing Rose the deference a royal deserved. With great reluctance, she too lowered herself, muttering a quiet, "Your Majesty."

Out of the corner of her eye, Rose saw Jamie cock his head towards the one person who had yet to acknowledge her. "Reinette, I don't believe you've met my wife."

The other woman sputtered. "You... She! B-but you're... and she's..."

"The future queen," Queen Donna herself finished. "It would be best for you to remember that."

With a stubborn set to her jaw, Reinette, gave a stiff curtsy to her step-sister. Expecting nothing more, Rose ignored her stepped towards Cassandra. Standing above the woman who had yet to raise herself up, Rose quietly began saying the words she had carefully practiced in private. "I want you to know that living with you for the past ten years was pure misery. The hell you put, not just myself, but Sarah Jane, Gwen, and Rhys through, was never deserved. Not by any of us. It will take me a long time to fully get over the trauma of it all, but with my husband's help, I know that at some point, there will be a day where I won't think of you. Not once. But you, I am quite certain, will think about me ever single day for the rest of your life."

Cassandra finally looked up at her with those last words, tears filling her eyes. "And how long might that be?" She bit back a sob and added, "I don't want to die!"

Rose closed her eyes. This was it. This was the moment where everything would be decided. The fates of her step-mother and sister were now up to her. Jamie had told her that he trusted her to make the right decision. That no matter what she choose, he would support her and protect her. The King and Queen agreed, assuring her that there was no wrong choice. Taking a deep breath, Rose turned to face her husband and his parents. Her new family.

"All that I ask, your Majesties, is that you show her the same courtesy that she has bestowed upon me."

King Shaun nodded. "A fine idea. Cassandra O'brian, you and your eldest daughter are to be sent to the land of de Souza to be servants in their palace as a form of reimbursement after the misunderstandings between our children," he said wryly.

"What!?" Reinette screeched. "What about Lynda? It's not like she'd blameless here! She's just as guilty of any supposed wrongdoing."

"That's where you're wrong," Rose answered before anyone else could. "Lynda has always treated me with as much kindness as she dared with you and your mother around. And she's apologised and shown remorse for any of her actions that have caused myself or anyone else pain, physical or mental."

Queen Donna added, "She also never lied to me, so there's that going for her."

Lip quivering, Reinette turned to her. "Rose, please. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, but I've always cared about you. I never agreed with the way my mother treated you, but what was I to do? I was young and frightened! Please don't blame me for her actions and influence. I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, enough," Cassandra muttered bitterly. "It's over."

Rose shook her head, looking sadly at her eldest step-sister. "If for one second I actually believed you felt an ounce of the remorse you claim, I would plead on my hands and knees for your pardon." She took a deep breath. "But I don't. Goodbye, Cassandra. Goodbye, Reinette." Turning away from the two women who tormented and abused her for the past ten years, Rose walked straight into her husband's arms, reveling in the warmth and comfort he she knew, they were tucked away in the same side room she had been in before.

She knew Jamie was praising her, telling her how brilliant she had been in there, but her mind wasn't fully registering his words. All she really knew was that she was safe and loved. The part of her life where she lived in constant sadness and fear was over. No longer would she have to sneak about, stealing moments of peace by the fireplace; now she would be cared for, not just by Sarah Jane, Rhys, and Gwen, but by her husbands and his parents. Her family. She would never stop missing her father or the idea of her mother, but for the first time since her father died, her heart felt whole again.


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: And so we reach the end of our tale! So many thanks to all you lovely readers for sticking with me through this story. Words cannot express how grateful I am to everyone who followed, favourited, and reviewed. I adore you all.**

 **Special thanks go to Ashlanielle for EVERYTHING she did to help me with this story. She'll deny it, but this story would not exist (and if it did it would be complete rubbish) if not for her and her constant support. You're the best, Ash!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Ever After. *Some lines below are borrowed from the movie Ever After. Credit for those lines belong to their respective writers.***

* * *

 _"And they lived for a long time afterwards, happy and contented." - the Brothers Grimm_

* * *

"Are you alright, child?"

Rose jumped in surprise and hastily began wiping the tears from her cheeks. Smiling at Sarah Jane, she answered, "Oh, yes. I'm just so happy to have all the people I love and care about in one room."

It was true. Though it had been several months since she'd wed Prince James, with more than one party to celebrate that fact, there hadn't been an occasion where everyone she truly cared for were together. This was a much more intimate celebration than the previous parties, but it was by far Rose's favourite. There was her beloved Sarah Jane of course, who she thankfully saw often, along with Diana, the servant girl Rose had met at van Statten's. After hearing the young girl's story, Sarah Jane had immediately taken her under her wing. Teaching her life skills and how to take care of herself and a home, but most importantly, she was teaching Diana self worth and how brilliant she really was. Rose smiled and made a mental note to pull the older woman aside later and tell her of the plans she and Jamie had for opening a safe haven of sorts for abused women (and perhaps men if the situation arose). They thought Sarah Jane would be the perfect person to lead that project.

Then there was Gwen and Rhys and their beautiful baby girl who were finally back in Rose's childhood home (their home now) after their brief stay with the gypsies. Gwen would have actually been happy to stay with the gypsies for good, having found a certain kinship with Jack and the others, but Rhys had been reluctant to raise their then unborn child in such a way. He wanted their baby to have a roof over her head and be raised with stability. Gwen couldn't argue when he put it like that and quickly agreed to move back into their previous residence along with Sarah Jane and Diana. Lynda had stayed in the house for a brief time as well, but after a whirlwind courtship, was quickly married and living with Captain Jakoby Simmonds. Rose smiled as she caught her step-sister's eye. There had been many heartfelt talks between the two of them over the past few months and now they were closer than ever. Like real sisters.

Rounding out and adding a certain flair to the party was Jack and a few of the gypsies that Rose and Jamie had grown particularly close to, including one of the young women, Martha, who Michael seemed to have grown a particular interest in. Rose giggled as she watched her oldest and dearest friend stutter and stammer over his words, trying his very hardest to impress the gypsy woman. The King and Queen were also in attendance. It warmed Rose heart to see that, as her own relationship with them grew, so did her husband's. Outside the palace walls she heard a howl in the distance. Her wolf letting her know she was on guard as always.

Rose huffed as a few more tears trailed down her cheeks. "Guess this all just making me overly emotional," she said, rubbing her cheeks.

"I would tell you it gets better after the baby is born," Gwen offered her, moving to stand on Rose's other side, "but I still find myself crying over every little thing Anwen does."

"B-baby? What makes you... How do you...?"

Sarah Jane smiled knowingly. "Can't hide much from us, sweetheart."

Rose covered her still flat stomach with her hand. "We're waiting to make a formal announcement," she whispered. "Just to make sure the baby and I are okay. after what happened to my mother, we want to be cautious."

"Those were different times. I'm sure with proper care and rest you and the baby will be just fine. But don't worry about us. Our lips are sealed." She winked.

Suddenly Rose felt her husband's arms slip around her. "Look who finally arrived," he said to her, nodding to the entryway of the small ballroom.

"Wilfred!" Rose exclaimed, making her way to the older man whose arms were overflowing with items. "We weren't sure you were going to make it."

It was true. Though Lord Mott's residence was technically the palace, he was never one to stay still. He would often disappear for various lengths of time, making small trips to neighbouring lands or even just exploring the local forest (with the gypsies keeping an eye out for him).

"Oh, I would't have missed this for the world," he replied as he, with Michael's help, began setting up his easel. "Just needed to put the finishing touches on this." He carefully placed a sheet covered painting down.

"And what would that be?" Jamie asked curiously as the others began gathering around.

"Think of it as a belated wedding present," Lord Mott answered, carefully removing the sheet from the painting.

And audible gasp was heard throughout the room when the piece of art was revealed. Rose felt her own heart stutter as she took in her likeness on canvas. She couldn't pinpoint the exact inspiration for the painting, seeing hints of herself at various points throughout the whole thing. The shimmering gold woven throughout reminded her of her appearance at the ball, her eyes closed in clear contentment and peace made her think of her first meeting with the older man out on the lake, and the joyous smile she was sporting made her think of how happy she was when she and Jamie were wed.

Rose quickly threw herself into Lord Mott's arms. "Wilfred, it's wonderful. I hardly know what to say."

"Say nothing, my dear girl. It has been my privilege and honour." Pulling himself from her arms, he bowed and added a grand, "Your Highness."

A snort was heard from the crowd, and Rose immediately laid eyes on Michael. "What?"

He looked around the room in an attempt at innocence. "Oh, nothing at all... Your Highness!"

"Oi! Royalty or not, I could still whip you!"

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try in that fancy dress of yours." He chuckled, but sobered quickly. "Look at us. Who would have thought, me and you would have ended up here?"

She nodded. "All those years just sitting there, imagining what we'd do one day. We never saw this, did we?"

"I always knew you were meant for great things."

"We both are," she told him before moving her way back to her husband who was carefully observing the painting.

"I must say Wilfred, for a man of your talents, it doesn't look a think like my wife," he teased, throwing a cheeky grin to the woman in question.

Rose playfully slapped his arm. "You, my Prince, are supposed to be charming."

Jamie shook his head. "Oh, no. I never claimed to be charming. Rude. That's what I am. But you love me anyway.

"I do."

"And that's why, my Princess, we are going to live happily ever after."

"Says who?" she questioned as his hands began trailing down her arms.

"The history books of course. Or rather, they will. Don't you know? We're the stuff of legends."

Standing on tiptoe, Rose gave her husband gentle kiss. "Yeah? And how long does ever after last?"

Jamie grinned broadly, laying a handover her stomach. "With us? Forever."

* * *

"My great grandmother's portrait has hung in this castle ever since, and the truth of her romance with Prince James has turned into a fairy tale for the ages."

The two children looked at their grandmother for a quietly before the eldest spoke up. "But, Grandmama, how do you know it's the truth? That was a long time ago. The history books never mentioned all that lovey dovey stuff about King James and Queen Rose."

The Grand Dame grinned at her grandson. "No, Luke, I don't imagine they do mention that lovey dovey stuff as you call it. But my story is the truth. I know because they told their story to their children, starting with their eldest son, Peter, who told his daughter, Susan, and granddaughter. That would be me," she added.

"And did you tell our daddy?" her granddaughter asked.

"I did."

"It was lovely story, Grandmama. Thank you for telling us."

The older woman smiled. "You are so very welcome."

"It ended kind of sad though." The young boy shrugged. "If you think about it."

"How do you mean?" the Grand Dame requested.

"Well," he drew out, "you told us that Prince James said they would live happily ever after for forever, but they didn't. They didn't live forever."

She drew in a deep breath. "No, no they did not physically live forever, immortals, they were not. They have, however, lived on through their story. We're all stories in the end."

"The stuffs of legend!" the little girl chirped.

"Indeed," the Grand Dame chuckled as a high-pitched cry was heard throughout the palace. "Ah, and now it seems that your brother or sister has decided to grace the world with their presence!" Both children cheered and began asking when they could meet the newest edition to their family. "Not for awhile yet, I imagine. Best wait for your father to come collect us."

"I can't wait until our baby brother or sister is old enough to hear the story of Rose and Jamie and how they lived happily ever after," her granddaughter said, spinning around the rooming excitement.

A smile graced her face. "You know, Clara, while the little Cinder Girl and her Prince did live happily ever after, the point, my loves, is that they lived."

* * *

 _The End._


End file.
